Children of the galaxy
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Before learning she was a demigod, Emily had a dream or was it really a dream? In order to help protect her friends, family and the future, that those memories are restored. For five years Emily and Bucky must remain hidden and before leading an army alon
1. Time to Remember

AN: this is what happened to Emily when she went off on her. Not only that but this is setting up for this story and what it is to come. Sorry that it is short, also defeat Gaea will happen in the shadow witch avenger.

When Emily went off on her own from the others in Athens was a blur to Emily, for the whole thing seemed to happen so fast that she couldn't register it fully. She remember following the orange trail till the Orange trail ended in the old temple of Elpis, of which surprised Emily. When the trail faded that Emily entered the temple that she looked around at the different scenes on the walls. As Emily looked around that she noticed something in the corner of the room, Emily was surprised to see the jar in there. As Emily walked over to the jar that she wondered if Hestia put it here on purpose or not, Emily could ask Hestia later about that jar being in this temple when the war was over. When Emily reached the jar that she managed to open it, but opening the jar some effort to take some effort on her part. When Emily finally managed to open the jar that an orange light came from the jar causing Emily to go back against the wall before sliding down. Emily felt some of the Orange light enter her, she knew that she was bonded with Elpis for the time being. Though Emily wasn't sure of how long they would be bonded for or even what she was at the moment, she was unsure of how she even knew she was bonded with Elpis. When the orange light faded that Emily managed to get up, she put her hands against the wall, as Emily did that, that a voice spoke behind her causing her to turn.

"Well, isn't it the princess of the underworld." It was Minos, not only that but he was human, of how that was possible was beyond her, what matter was that he was alive somehow. But he was suppose to be in that river and the doors of death were closed a couple of weeks ago as well.

"You are suppose to be died."

"You will be dead. You will die by hand, for you stopped me once from coming back and I will make sure it doesn't happen again." Minos raised his sword to Emily before he ran to her to kill her, Emily barely managed to moved away just in time as Minos hit the wall behind her. Emily grasp the poppy and the poppy turned into her sword before they started fighting with each other. It was clear to Emily that Minos was out of practice of sword fighting but he kept using his demigod powers to help him fight Emily. After a few minutes of fighting that he used the wind to throw her against the wall and Emily let go of her sword and the sword grew back into being a sword. Emily was slightly dizzy as she sat up slowly and looked up at Minos as he walked to her with his sword raised. She was dizzy partly because of what happened before minos came and having the winds used against her was something she wasn't use to. As Emily looked up at Minos that the unexpected happen, a blue light appeared around her neck before the blue light disappeared. Emily looked down to where the light was and saw that there was a silver necklace with a blue crystal on it, Emily was about ready to look back at Minos but a blue light shot out from the crystal and it was aimed right at Minos. He screamed as the light hit him and he was torn apart, before Emily could react that she was surrounded in golden and blue light. As the lights swirled around Emily that a woman's voice spoke in her mind.

'You managed to do your part, Emily Rogers Barnes. But you journey is still no where near done. But you must now remember your memories, ones that you thought were mere dreams for eighty years. So that you can do your part in the next war, have no fear, Emily Rogers Barnes. Gaea will be defeated now due to your part and Hope being free.' Before Emily could say or do anything that she blacked out.

AN: I am sure that you guys are wondering of what is going to happen and what memories is going to be revealed. But you should have a basic idea of what is going to happen next.


	2. A Home

Eighty years earlier, Emily at the age of ten,

Emily was jumping on her bed, it was almost midnight of which means it was almost her birthday. It was the one day she looked forward since she was adopted and left the world she lived beyond, for not only was it her birthday but it was also the Fourth of July as well. Emily stopped jumping suddenly as the hour reached midnight and her room was suddenly drowned in a golden light. The golden light was on the wall and the golden light started towards her, Emily went up against the head of her bed to try to avoid the light. For the past four years she seen things, things her adopted parents didn't think we're real and considered her a freak and an outcast because of that. As Emily went up against the head of her bed that the golden light went faster and than the light surrounded her. As the light surrounded Emily that Emily heard a female voice or at least she thought she heard a voice inside her head, at the moment she was assuming that the voice was in her head.

'Emily Rogers, I know who and what you are even you have not realized it yet. You are close of discovering of who and what you are as well as what you will become. However before your real journey can began that I need you to go in a different journey, one that would take twenty four years before you can start your real journey. By the end of this one journey that you may think it is a dream till it is time for you to understand of why you needed to go in this journey.' Emily looked around as the female voice spoke to her, for Emily was trying to locate it but the light was far to bright for Emily or see anything but light.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

'Don't worry little one, I am Hemera, the goddess of the day. I don't know of what your full journey is but I know this much, that you have a place in at least three wars and two battles. One of them would spread out into the galaxy, there will be a team in that one future battle, one that is called guardians of the galaxy. Another battle here on earth with the team called the avengers. One war that will in the next decade of when you will see your brother once more, than two demigod wars.' War! Battles! Teams! Emily had no idea of what this goddess was talking about or even if she was a goddess.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emily looked around. "Why am I so important snd why tell me who this tema or groups are?"

'Because, we would need their help in the third war I spoke of. You are the one picked to lead an army, but there will be another that will help lead my and my husband's army and that one would be your picking.'

"How I can pick this person?"

'It depends on what you do after you come back to Earth, Emily Rogers. For there are two that you will pick, depending on what will happen when the second war ends or is closing with the defeat of my grandmother will determined of who you will pick or how your journey goes till that moment.'

"What about this one war?"

"I afraid my parents, though most of this is coming from my mother, are forming a plan, one that she is planning on using if the Titan rise and fall and it the same thing happens to Gaea. This battle with my parents is one of the wars and battle you will face and my mother is planning on making an alliance with someone in the galaxy so that this person can bring destruction to the galaxy as well as use earth as his playground, this can't happen, but we need an ally in the galaxy to help protect the galaxy and earth as well as make sure we have the guardians of the galaxy as our allies. You will be the one person to make sure that the guardians are our friends, so you will go into the galaxy and be raised around the galaxy before you join the guardians when they form. However your memories of earth and your life so far would be taken for your own safety for the time being.' As the golden light increase that Emily black out.

T'omas's pov, 1988

Jestiatic was a beautiful planet but few people in the galaxy ever saw the planet, the only ones that did see this planet and come here were mostly pirates or warriors trying to take the planet from the Jestians. They were just at the edge of the known galaxy so that they have little visitors besides the pirates and warriors. Despite that, T'omas still hoped that one day that his people, the Jestians, would be able to see more than just their planet. They still didn't have the technology as the other planets have but the Jestians were among the best warriors known in the galaxy. That was common knowledge even if everything else about his kind was still unknown to everyone but the few that manage to come to this planet. T'omas, one of the best warriors on the planet and a simple innkeeper, was inside his home on the edge of the city when there was a bright light coming from the second bedroom in his house just behind the inn. T'omas looked over at the door but he didn't move till the light in the room faded, once the light faded that T'omas got up and went to the door and opened the door carefully. When he opened the door, he expected a pirate or a warrior at the very least, but what he didn't expect was to see a ten year old Terran girl passed out on the bed.

T'omas careful entered the room that he closed the door behind him quietly and looked at the Terran girl on the bed. Her hair was light but it was not white for there was some coloring in it, her skin was fair and she was wearing a shirt a couple sizes too big and pants to match that were a little big for her. As T'omas neared the Terran girl that he saw that she was wearing the necklace of the Jestian, a silver necklace with a blue crystal. It was their main power source that lite up the planet and made it possible for the Jestians to live long and live on this possible. As he went closer to the Terran girl that her appearance changed slightly, so that her light hair color turned white while her skin become darker. That her night clothes changed to Jestiatic clothing of blue leather that come from the animals on the planet. As he stood at the edge of the bed that the girl opened her eyes since he entered the room and like all Jestia, her eyes were dark blue in color. The Terran girl seem surprised when she opened her eyes than she looked at him confused and in slight wonder, T'omas tilted his head and the Terran girl also tilted her head. T'omas wondered of who she was and how she got here in the first place more so that she was a Terran, he was sure that she wondered of how she got here as well. He couldn't give her a good answer for that question that was if she asked him that question, than the girl spoke up.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are on Jestiatic, I am T'omas J'hituon. Who are you?" She looked at him, she looked deep in thought when he asked her that question, T'omas watched her as she thought.

"I don't know." T'omas looked at her strangely when she said that.

"You don't know, how is that possible?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't know, everything up till I woke up just now is a blank. There is no name, no family, no nothing." T'omas looked over her, he wondered if there was a reason for why she has no memories, he wasn't sure but as he looked into her sad and confused eyes that he knew what he has to do. That he would protect her and teach her everything he knows, so that whatever her journey was that she would be ready for it. T'omas walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"There might be a reason for that, if you don't mind, I would like to take you in, raise and teach you everything I know." The Terran girl nodded in agreement, so T'omas took her and adopted her as his daughter and he gave her the name of Formora J'hituon. He taught her everything he knows, including fighting of which the other Jestia were not too happy about since it wasn't a woman's place, on Jestiatic, to be a warrior and to fight. But T'omas didn't care of what was a woman's place for Formora was his daughter and most likely the into child he would ever have and he wanted to make sure that everything he knows would be handed down to her. That even includes fighting, T'omas noticed as he taught Formora that she was natural at fighting like she was born to be a warrior and fighter. Not only that but her battle relaxes were faster than most of the soldier that been in the army for over ten years. When Formora reached the age of fifteen that their lives turned upside down, it was not for the better.


	3. Out There

Emily/Formora's pov

It been ten years since she woke up in that bedroom without any memories and her father took her in, raised her and taught her to be a warrior. When some of the males complained that a woman wasn't suppose to be a warrior that she tried even harder to prove them wrong. That she was just as capable as a man was to be a warrior, by the age of twelve that Formora was able to defeat every make her age as well as all the males two years old and younger than she was. When she was fifteen, that the worst thing happened to her, that she become a bodyguard of Jestiatic, of which everyone knows that really meant assassin. From the moment he made her his personal bodyguard that he used her as an assassin, Formora hated it and she hated the king. There was one ship that she was to use for her assignments if it took her off planet, after five years of doing the king's dirty work that Formora had enough. Though she never really did it, she just made it appear she did and her adopted father knew of what she was doing when she did the dirty work.

So Formora packed up all of her things in the last ten years that she really needed, like a few extra clothing, food, weapons and other things. She put the last of her things in hero ship when she heard someone enter her ship, Formora stood up and looked to the ramp to see who came onto her ship. She hoped it wasn't one of the other supposed bodyguards or worse the king, though the later was unlikely. Formora sighed in relief when she realize it was her father, out of all the ones that entered her ship that her father was the most likely one to come onto her ship. Considering of what she was doing at the moment that she prefer it was her father and not one of the bodyguards. All of the bodyguards, expect for herself, were loyal to the king and for,Ora has no idea of why those bodyguards were loyal to the king. Formora didn't say anything as she went to he bridge of where she pilots the ship and her father followed her there, like all Jestians her father was a blue leather shirt, blue leather pants, blue leather shoes and the silver necklace and blue crystal. As Formora sat down and ready the ship that her father spoke up.

"Leaving for good?" Formora signed when her father said that, she didn't bother to look back at him when she spoke.

"I don't have much to a reason to stay here. The only reason I eve came back was to talk and see you again this last five years. But that won't be enough in due time and soon." There was only silence when Formora said that, Formora remained where she was sitting. After a minute that her father sat down in the seat next to her before he spoke.

"I did expect that one day you would leave this planet and maybe never to return again." Formora looked over at her father, she remembered when she arrived at his house or sort of at least. It seems that she just appeared out of the air in that bedroom with no memories, of where she came from and how she got there was a mystery to them both.

"Why expect that?" Her father looked over at Formora, his face was sadden and it seemed like he did expected this day to come.

"I know you remember what happened that days you appeared or after you opened yours eyes. I know you know that you just appeared to which you did. However what i foaled to mention was that a bright golden light brought you here, not only that but you are not a Jestian." Formora was surprised by that fact.

"So I am a half Jestian than?"

"You are not one at all." Formora opened her mouth before she closed it again, than she managed to open it again and spoke.

"What am I than?" Her father sighed before he spoke.

"I would tell you but somehow, I feel that you are not suppose to know what you are really. I don't know why, but there was something odd about that golden light." Her father's eyes become distant as he seem to think back on that day. "I remember seeing that light and I felt odd, different in a sense. I am not sure how to put, I guess I felt calm and at peace. But there was something powerful about that light I saw the light coming form under the door, after the light faded that I entered and saw you laying there. After you opened eyes and said you had no memories that I somehow knew that you had a journey ahead of you. A journey that was like no other Jestian, I wanted to help you on that journey." His eyes focus as he looked at Formora carefully. "I am not sure what you are meant to do but I know you were not meant to stay here and you were to suppose to go around the galaxy." Formora looked out of the window towards the palace.

"I feel like I am meant to do more than just stay here or be an assassin." Formora looked up to the sky before going on. "Funny thing, at times it feels like I am in two places." Formora looked back at her father of who shook his head when she said that.

"That is just crazy." Formora smiled.

"So I have been told."

"No one even said that. The boys call you different because of what I taught you for the last ten years." Formora sighed, it happened again of where she said something like as if she said before but she never said it before or if what the other person said was never said in the first place.

"I hate it when that happens when I say something like I said it before because it seems that I heard something before."

"I have to admit that at a time like this that I swear that your memories have returned." Formora looked at her father of who lowered his head with a sad look on his face.

"Father." He looked up at Formora. "Look, I don't know who my parents were, even if I do get my memories back that I will still think of you as my father or one of two at least." Her father smiled lightly before he stood up.

"Look, you better go before anyone questions of what you are doing." Formora watched as her father walked out of the ship before she closed the door and went up into the sky. To start her journey, whatever that was and maybe, just maybe, learn of who she really was and how she landed on Jestiatic.

T'omas's pov

T'omas stood on the ramp of where Formora's ship was docked and he watched Formora as she flew the ship off of this planet. His heart ached as he watched Formora fly away, ever since the day that Formora become a bodyguard to the king that Formora seem to become he wasn't sure of what word to use. For there too many to put there, one could say that she become distant and cold, it was like she expected this to happen. He knew one day that Formora would leave but when, how and why was a mystery to him till now, honestly he wished that this day hadn't come. Even if it hadn't that he knew it would still come at some point, in many ways that he was glad that she left to have a better future hopefully. By in many more ways he was said, for he never fell in love and Formora was the only child he ever has or even could have. Even though he was on of the best warriors in the planet that he was one of the most lonely of them for no woman ever cared for him as a person. All of the women seem to fall for the warrior side of him not the side he wanted the women to see and in many ways he could see himself in Formora. More so as he trained in the past many years, that was why he was rather sad for he was losing the one thing that mattered the most to him and he would never see her again.

"You will see her again, T'omas." T'omas spun around and a woman stood there, a Terrain woman. She has light brown hair that was long and wavy that was halfway down her back, her eyes were pale blue and her skin was fair.

"Who are you? How do you know me and my daughter?"

"I am Hemera, terrain goddess of day. I am more of the Protogenos of Day. I know you and your daughter because I am the one that put your daughter in that bedroom that night." He looked at the woman, he didn't want to believe her but he knows that no Terrain has ever left their terrain expect for his daughter and apparently this woman. Even that piece of news was well known on Jestiatic, he never told anyone that his adopted was a terrain for no one would believe him. For it seem impossible for a terrain to end up a planet rarely visited by anyone expect for Warriors or pirates.

"Why did you took her from her home and brought her here?" He looked up at the sky. "Away from her family and took her memories?"

"Her memories will return when she goes back in her the year old terrain form. But when that happens that this life she has here will seem more like a dream or a fuzzy memory." T'omas looked at the woman as she spoke. "As for taking her away from her home, bring her away from her family, there is much that she needs to face and there is a war that is close to happening." T'omas panicked.

"I refuse to have my daughter in any war, even if she trained by me one of the best warriors on this planet."

"Sadly, you can't change this, she will be in wars and battles, she has to face things that I wish I could change. But I needed her to come here to time this journey to help her in her journey on Terrain, for her journey is much more harder and difficult than anything she would face. Not only that but she is one of the key to fighting one of the biggest wars in the galaxy."

"How big are we talking about?"

"Two of the gods on Terrain have allied themselves with Thanos, the gods form where I come from can see some of the future or the next about ten or so years. Some of the gods have better sight into the future and I am one of them, partly because I am the goddess of day and I see all that happens on that planet. If I am correct in the years time one of the hardest war will come on earth, that was only see once before but this time it would be bigger. The enemy that raise against the terrains, like you daughter, will be defeated and when that happens hat Thanks and the other two gods will start their battles slowly to gain control of the galaxy and starting with building their armies bigger. Than they will attack Terra and if Terra falls, than the galaxy will fail to their grasp, I couldI some of this when I took your daughter form where she was But there some things that I was unsure about than. But I see more of it now and she had a big part to play in this."

"Why my daughte? Can't someone else take her place?"

"No. She is the only one of four capable of doing this, the other four will and can help her. The one girl could take her place, but your daughter has something that the other girl doesn't have or more of it than the other girl." T'omas looked carefully at the woman in front of him.

"Of which is what?"

"Hope, determination, doesn't give up even when there seems hardly any hope left, stands up for herself, brave. You seen this traits yourself in the last ten years. She never gave up on what you taught her, she was determine to prove her wrong to the rest of the people here, she stood up for herself when the boys called her different for learning to fight instead of doing what was expected of women in this planet to do. She knows how to give out hope to those who follow her as well as fight, she also lighted heart and shows compassion. This is why I chose your daughter to lead the army I been building to go against Thanos' army and the dark army."

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet, but she will in due time." The woman turned around. As if to leave but before she could take a step that T'omas spoke.

"Wait!" The woman turned around and looked at him. "When I will I see her again?"

"Before the galaxy way starts but after all of her memories are restored to her." The woman was engulf with the same golden light that brought his daughter to this planet and when it faded that he was alone on the walkways of the docks for the few ships that this planet has.


	4. The Outlaw

It has been ten years since she left her home planet or what she thinks of her home planet, though she knows that it wasn't her real home planet. As far as she knows that she never been to her real home planet, but than she may have since her first ten year of memory were blanks. As a matter of fact she was unsure if she ever been to her home planet for she been to so many planets since she left Jestiatic. In the last five years she made herself a name, Blue Winter, an outlaw of the galaxy and she made Knowhere her main home since leaving Jestiatic. She also made improvements to her ship while she was away from Jestiatic to make it easier to get away from anyone chasing her. Formora has never once return to Jestiatic, for she was worried of what may happen to her if she was ever to return after not going back after the king gave her that last mission of where she just left. She would admit that she was unsure to go through it but with that final talk with her father made that decision final. She felt bad about what she did to her adopted father, but he even admitted that he knew she was meant for more than what she was doing at Jestiatic under the king. Though she heard that King died since she left the planet and a new king was put in place, but she still didn't dare go back. For the same reason as she left that the new king would want to use her in a similar way as the old king or worse than that.

At the moment that she was looking up a couple of things up on her devices, recently she heard about something called Infinity Stones. The weird thing she thought she seen before and heard about them before than when she first made her home on Knowhere. But she knows that no news of the Infinity Stones ever reached Jestiatic, that she was sure of or otherwise she would have them much sooner than she did. Formora leaned back in her chair, the picture that was up now a square cube, she looked at it with the name of tesseract under it. She wasn't sure why but she has a feeling that this stone was something she seen before in action, though she knows that she never seen any of the stones before. Formora sighed and looked down at her hands, even she left Jestiatic that she has questions of who she was and where she came from. Though her father never told her what she was, she wondered of what she was really, not only that but she hoped that she would find answers to her origin. But she found none, it just raised more questions than answers, there times when she came across things and called them by the first name that she could think or she would say something or do something that just made her puzzled. It was like as if her erased memories were trying to come out but couldn't, almost like if those memories were blocked. Formora looked up at the blue cube before she spoke softly to it.

"Why do you seem so familiar and why does it feel like you messed up my life? Something that makes no sense what so ever." After Formora looked through the rest of the stones that one thing was clear, that even one of the stones falls into the wrong hands that there would be trouble. It would be worse if all six fell into the wrong hands, there was no way that Formora was going let that happen. So Formora made it her mission to find the infinity stones or at least make sure they were safe if she could figure out where they were. For the next six years, she was carefully of what she did and where she went, she managed to figure out a few things here and there about the Infinity stones. She learned quickly the one of the infinity stones on was on the Planet Terra, Formora didn't bother to go there to get it. She was close to doing it but her gut told her not to go as well as a voice telling her that it was a bad idea to go there, not only that but the stone would be safe and soon. However she quickly learned there was one of the water planet of Morag but she needed to wist for the planet to dry out first.

Finally she reached the planet and quickly went to the temple of where it was held, before she could enter the temple that a group of men with a blue man in for came out. Formora went behind some rocks to listen, soon enough that the leading blue man called someone that was wearing similar clothing and spoke to him. When the call stopped that the men went back to heir ships while Emily quickly went back to her own knowing of who the blue man was and who he was talking to. The blue man was Yondu the leader of the Ravangers, it was hard not to who they were, more so when one was an outlaw. The man he was talking to was a Peter Quill or as he calls himself Star Lord, at least her nickname was giving to her by people instead of giving herself the codename. She quickly set the coordinates to Xandar, when she landed that she quickly went looking for the Terrain. It didn't take long for Formora to find him since she spotte rout side the broker's shop talking to a Zehoberi of who was Gamora. Yes, Formora heard of Gamora before and that she was the adopted daughter of Thanos or one of them, honestly she never meet either one but it was hard not hear about them.

Before Formora could reach him that Gamora took the orb form Oeter and ran but Peter caught up with her, so Formora quickly followed. When Formora reached them that both Gamora and Peter were on the floor hitting each other and the orb was rolling away from them. Formora quickly grabbed it and started running, before she could too far that Gamora attacked her and Formora defended herself but the Orb fell out of her hands as she defended herself. In the confusion that a raccoon and a tree like sentient entered the fighting as well, the five of them made quite the chaos as they fought. Gamora managed to use the one gun to knock Formora to the ground and what followed that only Formora barely to get. For than Gamora attacked the tree person and opened the bag that Peter was in and eh used the same gun on Gamora as Gamora used on her. It was as Peter started to run away with the orb that the side affects of the gun wore off, unlike with Gamora that didn't knocked her unconscious. Formora barely sat up as the raccoon aimed at a gun at Peter and spoke to Peter even if Peter couldn't hear him.

"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt. Yeah. Writhe little man." Formora was about ready to say something when the tree whined, Formora looked at the tree as it touched it's broken arm. The raccoon looked at the tree before he spoke. "It'll grow back, you d'ast idiot. Quite whining." Suddenly there was orange light and the three of them were lifted in the air. Formora heard a man's voice coming from one of the ships that lifted them up into the air.

"Subject 89P13, drop your weapon."

"Aw, crap." Formora looked at the Raccoon as he put the gun down.

"By the authority of the nova corps, you are under arrest for endangerment to life and the destruction of property."

"Fascist." As the raccoon said that, that Gamora was lifted into the air besides Formora, than they were taken to the headquarters or some sort of room that showed their crimes and such. When Formora stood in front of the machine that the one officer of the Nova Corps spoke up.

"Formora J'hituon aka Blue Winter, daughter of T'omas J'hituon. Princess of Jestiatic and outlaw." Formora looked at the Nova Corps officer when he called her princess of Jestiatic, like are you insane. But he went on as if he didn't notice the look that she gave him. "She was trained by her father as warrior and later turned assassin when the last king made her a bodyguard. When she was twenty she fled from Jestiatic and become an outlaw." After the nova corps office was finished that she was lead out of the room before being lead into a ship with the other four that were arrested along with her. The nova officer moved her to the seat next to the tree person and right across from Gamora, though Formora was looking at the floor till the help took off. When they were up and away from the planet that Formora looked up at the others, Peter was just look around, the raccoon and the tree were just sitting there. However Gamora was staring at Formora, Formora stares back at Gamora and wondered why Gamora was staring at her but than Gamora spoke.

"I am curious, why did you become an outlaw? You had it good back on your planet." Formora tilted her head when Gamora asked her that question, Peter and the thee tow looked at Gamora and Formora when Gamora spoke up. Formora was surprised that Gamora spoke to her, considering of who Gamora was that Formora figured that Gamora wouldn't talk to her much. Not only that but she didn't think she would be that well known to have a well known assassin talking to her.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, six years ago, I heard about you and kept tags on you ever since." Formora was surprised to hear that fact, it seems that the others were surprised by that statement as well.

"Why?" Formora was curious of why Gamora would keep tags on her when she noticed her.

"There are few Jestiatic that ever leave the planet even with more ships being able to find the planet even win the planet opening up more. You are the first Jestiatic to ever leave the planet and become an outlaw instead of following the path of a warrior but are you going to answer my question?" Formora sighed before she spoke.

"For the first few years till I was fifteen, I will agree to that. From fifteen to twenty were rotten years, I was forced to become an assassin during that time for the King at that time and I got sick of it and left. I never once looked back at."

"Why didn't you go back after that last king died?" Formora shrugged.

"I will admit in the last couple of years I wondered that, but it was mostly because I didn't want a repeat of those five years when I was suppose to be a bodyguard. Honestly by that point, I had no wish to return, for I was an outlaw for the years by that point and I enjoyed being an outlaw."

"It is a beautiful planet with warriors."

"Yes, but few people see that place even with the new king that managed to get more people to see the planet." Gamora gave her an odd look. "What?"

"Never mind." Finally they reached the prison that they were staying at of which was the Kyln, the handcuffs were kept on as the guards lead them through the prison to get them ready for their stay in the prison. Formora walked between Peter and the tree person sentient, Formora looked ahead hoping to get out of his place soon so that she could get the orb and get it into safe hands. She hoped that she was right in assuming that it was one of the Infinity Stones, form the sources she gathered that she assumed that the orb was a stone. However it didn't take long for the raccoon to start talking as they were being lead by the guards, honestly she was surprised the raccoon didn't say anything in the way here to Kyln.

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons. This one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those ravages." Formora rolled her eyes as the raccoon said that, Formora doubted very much that Yondu and his group of outlaws would do that to one of their own.

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon."

"Hold." They all stopped as the guard went to the doorway to open it or whatever they needed to do to get into the prison.

"What's a raccoon?" Formora snorted when Rocket said that, it was so funny that he has no idea of what he was really.

"'What's a raccoon?' It's what you are stupid."

"Ain't no thing like me, expect me." It was thna that they started to move again through the prison.

"I seen many like you before." Peter looked back at Formora.

"So you have been to Terra?"

"No." He looked at her puzzled.

"Than how do you know what a Raccoon is?" Formora thought back. She has no idea of how she knows that.

"I don't know, I have a ten year memory gap." To her surprise Gamora spoke up from in front of the raccoon.

"What happened to those ten years worth of memories?"

"I wish I knew." Peter seem to have decided to change the subject now that Gamora spoke up.

"So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, ark of the covenant, Maltese falcon sort of vibe. What is it?"

"I am Groot." Formora sighed when Geoot said that, he size that about a hundred times now, it was wearing thin now.

"So what? What's the orb?"

"I have no words for an honorless thief." Formora smiled lightly, she expected that form Gamora when Pete asked her that question. That is why she was surprised Gamora spoke to her on the way here, since Formora was a thief and an outlaw.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Formora noticed that Gamora looked back at the raccoon when he said that, so he went on when she looked at him. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are." Than Peter looked back and spoke to Formora or maybe even Groot. "Who is she?"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, you said that." However Formora spoke.

"Gamora, adopted daughter of Thanos and a trained assassin."

"Kinda of like you, Blue winter." Formora knew what Peter was trying to do, that was annoying thing about living on Knowhere that she trend to get flirted by some drunken men. Peter was trying to flirt with her and she hates it when men try to flirt with her, no matter if they were drunk or not. She knew that trait somehow came about form her memory gap, she wasn't sure why she knew that or anything but that didn't matter. She did what she did half of the time with those men, she kicked him in the back before she spoke.

"Oh shut up." However Gamora stopped walking and looked back at the others following her.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."

"I am Groot." Formora wished that Groot would say something else besides that, though hey kept moving on once Gamora turned away and kept moving forward.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with giving tree, here?"

"Well, he don't know talking like me and you. So his vocbulistics is limited to 'i' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order."

"I tell you what, that's gonna to real thin, real fast." It was than the stopped in front of a gated area of where one of the guards out on the headphones that they took from Peter, Peter noticed that and spoke to the guard. "Hey. Put that away." The doors started to close but Peter managed to ge I toss before it closed. "Hey! Listen to me you big blue bastard. Take those head phones off. That's mine." The hard got up and used a stick that has the same effect as the guns that Gamora and and Peter used on Xanadar. Peter fell to his knees and when the guard took the stick away that Peter yelled at the guard as Formora and the others stood there, watching from the other side of the walls. "Those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine! Hooked on a feeling, blue swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!"

The guard used the stick again, Formora shivered as she watched what happened, after the guard used the stick a couple more times that Peter was pulled out of the room. When they reached a certain area that the guard took Formora and Gamora one way while they took he others a different way. When they reached a couple of cages that they were forced to take off their clothing expect their underwear. Than they were pushed into two different cages and orange water hit them, Formora didn't expect that and she forced herself to turn around to try to breath. Than the guards stopped the water before they took Formora and Gamora out of the cafes and took them to a different cages of where they were tossed a couple of prisoner uniforms. Than they were reunited with Peter, and the other two that were arrested with them. They were given blankets before entering the main area of the prison of which was the mess hall from the looks of it. When they walked a few feet that something hit Formora as well as Peter, she looked up as some of the other prisoners were yelling and jeering at Gamora. For to was clear that the yelling was not meant for anyone else, since Formora never killed anyone.

"You first! You first!"

"Murderer!"

"Coming for you first, Gamora!"

"You're dead!"

"You're scum! You're scum!" It was than that the Raccoon spoke up.

"It's like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops." Formora shivered slightly, she knows that they were going to get trails, but she wasn't sure if this would be the best prison to keep them in here. For Formora heard of this place and she knew it was a dangerous place, but up till than she had no idea of how true that statement was.

"Murderer."

"The guards will protect her, right?" Formora sighed when Peter said that, it was clear he hadn't heard of this place on his travels.

"They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside."

"That is true, I heard that some of the prisoners killed other prisoners in this place. None of the guards seem to care, from what I heard that they even tell the prisoner where to go to kill the prisoner that they are going to kill." Peter looked back at Formora in surprise before looking back at Gamora of who spoke.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Than Peter turned and they took a couple of steps with Formora right behind him. But than one of the prisoners stepped in front of them, he has blue skin and looked ugly as hell or even worse than that. However he didn't pay any attention to Formora as he spoke to Peter.

"Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in gun avian jelly, and go to town..." Suddenly limbs went up the prisoner's nose and the prisoner screamed in pain as Groot used his body to go through him. Formora yelped and went behind Peter in surprise and shock. Than the Raccoon spoke.

"Let's make something clear. This is one here is our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us! The same goes for the Jestiatic!" Formora looked at the Raccoon when he brought her up, she wondered why he added her to that, no one rested her so far at least. The raccoon paused for a moment before he went on. "Or, more accurately, we go through you." Groot pulled his arm from the prisoner's body and walked right behind the raccoon, Formora stepped out form behind a Peter of who seem stun and he managed to say something.

"I'm with them." Formora managed to say something as well.

"Me too." Formora and Peter stepped over he prisoner and she heard the prisoner speak up rather softly.

"I hate you." From above that Emily could the yelling of the prisoner's from above.

"No cell's gonna to protect you for long. You're dead! Dead!" She knew who those prisoners were talking to since Gamora was no longer with the four of them any more. She looked back as the prisoners looked at them, now looking at them that she could see that they didn't like what they saw Groot do. But there was also surprise and shock in their faces in their faces, almost like they didn't expect her to be here, almost like they were wondering why she was here. When it was pretty much the Raccoon, the tree, Peter and herself that Formora spoke up.

"Raccoon, do you have a name? For one thing I don't think you like your original name and I don't want to keep on calling you a Raccoon, more so since you can talk unlike the other a raccoons."

"Just called me Rocket, Princess." Formora froze, as well as Peter of who looked surprised even though he knows of her she was since he called her by her outlaw name, when Rocket said that. Rocket and Groot stopped walking as well before looking back at Formora and Peter.

"I wasn't originally going to ask this, but why did you call me princess?" Rocket seem taken back by the question.

"Ain't you Formora J'hituon, Blue Winter?"

"Yes, I am an outlaw and have been for the last sixteen years. Before that, the last king tried to make me an assassin and attempted to use me to kill people off of that planet as well as ones on the planet. But I managed to help them hid, that was if they were on the planet but off planet I just asked them to stay away from the planet."

"Besides that, you are also the princess of the said planet now."

"I am not the princess of Jestiatic."

"Yes, you are." Formora stared at Rocket, she couldn't believe that she was fighting. With a a raccoon about being a princess of a planet.

"Why are you insisting on this. It seems the Nova Corps thinks the same way."

"I am Groot." Formora stared at Groot, than Rocket spoke up.

"He's right." Formora looked at Rocket.

"About what?" Rocket looked at her before he spoke.

"That you are the princess, T'omas J'hituon was made king six years and he asked the Pirates on the planet at time to find you. When the Pirates couldn't find you, for some unknown reason that he asked for a return reward of you being alive. See look, I managed to keep this." Rocket pulled a piece of old paper and handed it to Formora, she took it from him. Staring up at her form the piece of paper was her father's writing saying the same thing of Rocket told her expect the money part of which was two million units for her safe return. Formora lowered the piece of paper and Rocket took it from her as she spoke.

"I don't believe that I have been the princess of Jestiatic for the last six years and I didn't know it." Peter seem surprised and spoke up.

"You had no idea and people been looking for you?" Formora looked at Peter.

"Apparently, whoever has been looking for me, has been looking for me in the wrong places."

"Come on, you three, I want to find someplace to sleep."

"I am Groot." Formora shook her head as they went to find a place to sleep in the cells for the prisoners.


	5. Rocket has a plan

By the time that they found a cell to sleep in that it was time for the prisoners to go to there cells. Formora was having a hard time sleeping that night, more so with the stares she kept getting, stares that she understood now. For no prisoner expected a princess to be in a prison, till that day she didn't know she was a princess. Of which was rather funny since people been looking for her because of the reward her father handed out and none of them found her or at least any she was aware of. She knew that some tried to kidnap her, but she fought them off and there was a chance they tried to take her to her father, but somehow Formora has high doubts of that considering the ones that tried to take her. As she tried to sleep that she suddenly screaming and yelling, Formora sat up when she heard that, panic went through her. It seems that she was not the only one awake for Peter got up and moved towards the door, Formora got up from where she was. As Formora and Peter moved out into the hallway that she heard Rocket.

"Quill, Princess, where you going? Quill! Princess!" Formora grunted when she heard Rocket call her princess, honestly she doesn't consider herself a princess. More so since she found out just that day she was the princess of her home planet as well as being an outlaw. Rocket quickly followed Formora and Peter as they managed to go towards the voices till they reach the showers. Rocket was still behind them whispering to them as they watched and listen to what was happening. "Quill." Formora watched as a big blue guy with what looks like a batch tattoos around his body walked forward and spoke to the men with the knives. The knives were pointed at Gamora, Gamora was up against the wall and she was pinned, though Formora was sure that Gamora could get out of that if she tries.

"And you know why they call me this." Formora looked at the big man, wondering what he was called, than one of the men that was facing the big man with a knife in his hand spoke up with fear in his voice.

"You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions."

"Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!" Formora didn't say anything as she stay behind Peter and next to the wall, she wondered of how this big man got here if he once had a family.

"Quill! Princess!" The big man moved closer to the smaller man that was clearly scared of the bigger man.

"Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return."

"Of course, Drax. Here, I ..." The smaller man gave the bigger man, apparently he was called Drax, the knife that he was holding in his hand. As she thought about it that she heard the name Drax before and that he was also called the Destroyer, she wondered if this was Drax the Destroyer. She wondered what happened for his killing spree to have stopped a little while ago, if he was in prison that would explain it.

"Quill! Princess! What are you doing?" Formora was about ready to tell him not to call her princess when Gamora yelled out and knocked out the two men that was holding her as managed to get their knives and held them up against the two men that were talking of who has the right to kill Gamora.

"I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos." Gamora looked between the two men before she took a couple of steps back and dropped the knives she was holding. "I'm your only hope at stopping him." Drax screamed as he pushed Gamora back into the wall and held her against the wall by her throat.

"Ah! Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" Formora wanted to do something or something but she was unsure of what to do or what to say. Suddenly Peter spoke and walked forward towards Drax.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!"

"Oh, crap." That was Formora's thought exactly.

"You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." Drax looked at Peter in slight surprise when Peter walked forward and spoke up.

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?"

"Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me. Look, this is from a smoking hot rajah girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise. I got, right here, a Kreme girl tried to rip my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever seen an A'askavariian? They have tentacles, and needles for teeth, if you think I'm seriously interested in that, then ... You don't care." Formora snorted at the look Drax was giving Peter, at the snort that Drax looked at her, Formora looked at her. He looked at Formora in slight surprise, she wondered if he would know her as Blue Winter the outlaw or Pincess Formora J'hituon of Jestiatic. Though Peter went on so Drac looked back at Peter. "But here's the point. She betrayed Ronan." Peter gestured to Gamora. "He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you ... " It was than that Peter put his finger across his throat as a sign to kill Ronan or to cut his head off, depending on what one thinks of first when they see that sign or symbol.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax looked confused, it seems Peter was confused at first at that statement, she only gather that from his body language since she couldn't see Peter's face, and than he seem to realize what Drax meant.

"What? Oh, no, it's a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat."

"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off."

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody." Peter looked back at the smaller man and Formora and did the same gesture again. "You've head of this. You've see this, right? You know what that is."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Well duh, Peter. I seen that plenty of times." Peter looked at her.

"Do they so that on Jestiatic?"

"Yes, they do." It was true she seen other Jestian use that symbol but she also knew it was before she saw it the first time. So she figured that she seen it form her memory gap at some point, but she didn't tell Peter that fact. Peter looked back at Drax before he spoke to Drax once more.

"Everyone knows." The smaller man spoke

"No. No." It seem Peter annoyed slightly when the smaller man said that, since the smaller agreed with him and than said no when Peter said everyone knows.

"What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Drax looked at Peter before looking at Gamora, than he let go of Gamora's throat. Than he turned to the smaller man and looked at the knife that the smaller man gave to him.

"I like your knife. I'm keeping it." Drax walked away and the smaller man spoke as Drax walked away. The other men left as they left the showers that they spoke to her calling her your highness and nodded their heads to her. Formora sighed and grunted, she would admit she wondered why no threaten her, but knows she was a princess now and she was an outlaw, that she man not be a threat to the other prisoners. But she was also know the second best warrior on her planet as well as off planet, her father took the top as best warrior both in and off the planet. Formora wondered if that was also part of the reasons why no one threaten or attacked her like hue did with Gamora or tried to do with Peter earlier. When the three men left that Gamora walked out of the showers, it was clear that she was not thrilled of what just happened. Formora wasn't thrilled about it either, but Formora wasn't the one that was attacked by the other prisoners. Peter, Formora, and Rocket followed Gamora, however Rocket was following them not Gamora. As they followed Gamora that Peter spoke.

"Listen. I could care less whether you live or whether you die." Gamora stopped walking just outside of the cell that Peter, Formora and Rocket used before she turned to face Peter.

"Than why stop the big guy?"

"Simple. You know where to sell my orb." Gamora glared at him in disbelief, Formora wasn't sure if she wanted the orb to be sold but she wanted it to be safe though.

"Why sell it though?" Peter and Gamora looked at Formora when she said that. "The orb is dangerous."

"There is something in there that Ronan wants, that is for sure." She looked at Peter before she went on. "How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" Peter looked down at Rocket.

"My friend Rocket, here, has escaped 22 prisons."

"Oh, we're getting out. And than we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty." Than Rocket looked at Formora. "Than we will head back to your planet to get the reward money that your father ask for your return." Formora looked down at Rocket.

"Like that will do a lot of good. Not that I wouldn't like to see my father again but knowing my father that he more likely want to know what happen to me since I left and at least ask if I would accept the title to Princess." Formora looked away from Rocket as Gamora spoke.

"Wait that title so not official." Formora shrugged.

"It might be, I am not sure. For I wasn't there when my father was made king. But I know that no matter if that title is made official that he won't make me stay on the planet if I don't want to."

"But why leave again? I understand the reason of why you left the first time. But why leave a second time?" Formora tilted her head when Gamora said that.

"I thought it would be obvious and it has nothing with the fact that the planet is beautiful, I am a princes, my father is the king and all that. When we brought here that I brought I have no memories of the first ten years of my life. Besides getting away from the last king that in a way I hoped that I would find those memories in the last sixteen years or figure out what happen to them. All I found out that I know things that I shouldn't know, I say things that I haven't said before, among other things. Because of that, that my father will let me go and try to figure out my last." Gamora looked at Formora careful before she spoke once more.

"You are making it sound like your father adopted you." Formora smiled slightly when Gmaora said that.

"He did adopted me at the age of the when I randomly appeared in his house." Peter, Rocket and Gamora seem surprised by that fact, but Formora went on. "But I think of him as a father and consider him a father." Peter spoke up once more.

"Does anyone know that you were adopted by him?" Formora merely shrugged. "How much does he what for your return?"

"From the paper Rocket showed me, that he will give two million units for my return." Peter looked back at Gamora.

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my orb?" Gamora hesitated for a second before she responded.

"Four billion units."

"What?"

"Holy shit."

"Is the buyer insane?" Rocket, Pete, and Gamora looked at Formora. "I don't see of why he would give out that much money to someone." Gamora shrugged the last statement Formora made before she spoke up once more.

"That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the four of us." Suddenly a voice from the cell next to her.

"I am Groot." Formora turned and saw that Groot was standing at the other side of the wall looking through the holes of the wall of the cell at them.

"Five of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual." Formora shook her head when Rocket said that before she went back into the cell to try to go to sleep for the night. With a small amount of hope that she may get some sleep that night, but she has a feeling that she won't get any sleep till she gets out of this place. The next day that they were getting their breakfast when Rocket told them of what he has in mind for their way out of here.

"If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things." They were walking down the steps as Rocket spoke, this eh gestured to one of the guards before going on. "The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Formora looked up at the guard as Gamora spoke.

"Leave it to me." Than Rocker gestured to a guy with a prosthetic leg.

"That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg."

"His leg?" Formora was thinking the same as Peter. Why would Rocket need that guy's leg? Looking down at Rocket that she guess that he was joking about the leg and most likely it would be funny if the guy was hopping around.

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him. He's useless." Formora shook her heard.

"All right." Formora sighed and spoke.

"I am trying to decide if it is a good thing that the rest of the raccoons talk or not."

"Hey, I told you I am one of a kind, Princess."

"Let's make a deal, I will not refer to you as a raccoon and you will not refer me as Princess but as Formora." Rocket looked at her, so Formora went on. "It is kind of weird to me out that you keep calling me princess when I only found out that I am a princess yesterday."

"All right, Formora. But if you do call me Raccoon than I am allowed to call you princess in return. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So let's go on with the plan." The four of them sat at. Stable with Groot standing next to Peter and Rocket as Rocket went to his final part of his plan. "And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinking yellow light. Do you see it?" Formora look at the wall and notice the black panel with the blinking yellow light, but it was Peter that spoke up.

"Yeah."

"There's a quarry's battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it." Formora spoke up

"How are we suppose to do that?" Rocket looked between Formora and Gamora.

"Well. Supposably, these bald bodies find you two attractive. So maybe you can work out some sort of trade." Formora stare at him Rocket like he was kidding, there was no way she going to flirt with any of the guards. Even if it means getting out, it seems Gamora was disgusted by that thought as well, of which she was glad of the fact that she was not the only one who thought that.

"You must be joking."

"No, I really heard they find you two attractive." Thankfully Peter changed the subject before Formora could respond even punch Rocket in the face for suggesting such an idea.

"Look, it's 20 feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up here without being seen."

"I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out!" Formora heard a grunt from somewhere but she paid no mind to the grunt, she figures that some of the prisoners were doing something. "Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Suddenly the room goes dark before the alarms are blaring. Formora looked towards the watchtower as Groot holds out the battery to Rocket. "Or we could just get it first and improvise." Gamora quickly spoke up.

"I'll get the armband." Gamora got up quickly and Peter spoke as he got up.

"Leg." Formora grunted as Rocket put his hands over his face and groans. Than the robot guard things quickly entered the air. Making Rocket and Formora look at them as they surrounded Groot of who was still holding the battery. The guard from the watchtower spoke up.

"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire." Suddenly Groot start growing taller and thicker as he yelled at the robots.

"I am Groot."

"Fire. All prisoners return to your sleeping areas." The prisoners starting running to their cells, rocket and Formora went over to Groot as Groot made different shields from his body. Formora managed to get behind Groot, she would fight but she didn't have anything to use or at least with the robots that up in the air. If it was a guard on the ground she would do hand to hand, hand to hand was one of her best skills when it goes to fighting. Rocket, however, climbed up on Groot and up to his shoulders before he spoke to Groot.

"You idiot. How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?" Suddenly some guards came when the alarms went off, Formora left from behind Groot and fought the guards as Groot from the Robots.

"The animal is in control. Fire on my command!" Formora kicked that man that said that in the stomach and as he clutch his stomach and fell that she knocked him out. She took his gun and started shooting at some of the other guards, suddenly a big figure went in front and took the one guard down. When she looked a the figure as he knocked out anger guard that it was Drax, the man that was going to kill Gamora last night. Formora didn't say anything but went on shooting, though Drax managed to a gun and throw to Rocket and spoke as he did so.

"Creepy little beast." Rocket caught the gun before he spoke.

"Oh yeah." Both Rocket and Groot start yelling, Formora and Drax kept fighting from below with the guards, Drax seem slightly surprise of how well she was fighting with the gun and with her hands. For a few times she used her hands to knock out the guards or used the gun to knock them out as the guards kept on coming. As they fought that Drax spoke.

"I am surprised that you know how to fight, Princess." Formora knocked out one of the guards with the gun before she looked at Drax.

"I wasn't raised as a princess, I was raised as a daughter of an innkeeper and warrior and my father taught me how to fight. Plus there was a different king when I left the planet." Before they could say much else that Formora heard someone yelling from above.

"Rocket!" Formora looked up as Gamora tossed the armband to a rocket of who caught the armband.

"Move to the watchtower." Groot started walking towards the watchtower and Formora quickly followed, she started climbing up one of Groot's legs as Peter came over to the other leg. In his hand was the leg Rocket wanted, Formora snorted when she saw Peter with the leg, she watched him start climbing up before she resumed climbing up. When Peter was right next to her that a robot case up to where he were and was about ready to shoot at them. But than a figure jumped onto it and yelled before they dropped to the floor, Formora looked down at the broken robot and the figure of which turned out to be Drax. Than he looked up at a peter before he spoke.

"You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" Peter grunted before he spoke up.

"It was one time, man." Drax climbed up after them, as soon as they reached the walkway that they all to the down as the watchmen guard tried to call more guards. When the doors open that the guard turned around, Gamora walked in as Groot grew his arm out and tossed the man out of the watchtower. Formora entered the watchtower, she went besides Gmaora as Gmaora turned around and Drax was right behind her. Formora noticed the look that Gamora was giving Drax.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman." Gamora turned to Peter.

"Why is this one here?"

"We promised him he could stay by you side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle bound whack jobs who will kill me if I don't." Peter dropped the leg in front of Rocket. "Here you go." Rocket looked at the leg before he looked at Peter.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things." Formora was close of laughing at Peter's look of outrage.

"What?"

"No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny. Oh wait, what did he look like hopping around?" Formora shook her head when Rocket asked that question though she could see how funny the one guy looks with only one leg.

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!"

"Do you mind if stop talking about that. I mean it is funny thinking of it but that is not the point at the moment."

"How are we going to leave?" Formora looked at Drax before looking back at Rocket.

"We need to do it soon, since guards would be coming."

"Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?"

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" As Rocket said that, that he start with whatever plan that he has in mind, of which was who knows what it was.

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement."

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Formora rolled her eyes when Peter said that, she highly doubts that Drax would understand the metaphor that Peter used. Drax looked at Peter before he spoke.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"It's just a metaphor, dude."

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head."

"Nothing goes over my head. My relaxes are too fast. I would catch it."

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Formora looked at Gamora when she said that.

"I don't think they are that big of being idiots, they needs to be at least five more idiots that are just like them before you can say that we are going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora smiled slightly when Formora said that and Gamora looked at Formora.

"You are not quite what I expected you to be." Formora shrugged.

"No one does." Suddenly more guards entered the main room with guns, as they loaded the guns and lowered themselves that Peter spoke.

"Those are some big guns."

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Formora was panicking, what if this plan doesn't work. Than they will stay here maybe forever.

"Hold on!"

"I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious." Formora looked at Drax when he did that, she wondered of what kind of life that Drax had on his home planet.

"Not helping." Suddenly Rocker put two wires together, and suddenly everyone outside of the watchtower started to float up. Formora smiled when the guards and prisoners started to float around the room, than Gamora bent forward and looked out of the window before she spoke.

"He turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here."

"I told you I had a plan." Than Rocket managed to get the watchtower to cut off from the tower before he used the robots to move the watchtower towards the impound. When rocket stopped the robots that they were close to the impound, but it was a rough ride so that when the watchtower stopped that Formora let go of her the back of the seat that Rocket was using. She did that just as Peter spoke.

"That was a pretty good plan." Rocket turned around and raised his hands.

"Huh?" As soon as the doors open that the five of them quickly went to get their things, Formora got her outfits and a few other things that included a couple of knives. Peter went over to the window as Formora pulled her things out and he spoke when he saw his ship.

"Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the Orange and blue one over in the corner." As Peter went to get his stuff while Peter went to get his things that she heard Rocket whine about his pants.

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours." No one responded to Rocket, as Formora made sure she got all of her things that Gamors spoke up.

"The orb's there. Let's go." Gamora walked over to Formora as Peter kept looking in his things.

"Wait, wait, wait." Formora and Gamora looked at him but it was Gamora that spoke up.

"What?"

"That bastard didn't put it back."

"Put what back?" Formora looked at Gamora when she asked that, she did forget about the Walkman and the music that the one guard had when they were taken to get ready to be out with the other prisoners. Peter gave Gamora his sack.

"Here. Get them to the ship. I will be right back."

"How are you could possibly ..."

"Just keep the Milano close by. Go." Peter went running the other way before Formora or Gamora could say anything, but they did what Peter asked them to and went into his ship. Rocket flew it out of the prison but kept it nearby the prison, Formora wondered how would Peter get out to them from inside the prison. It seems that she was not the only one thinking the same thing since Rocket spoke.

"Well, how's he gonna get to us?" Formora shrugged but Gamora spoke up.

"He declined to share that information with me."

"Well, screw this, than! I ain't waiting around for some humor with a death wish. You got the orb right?"

"Yes." Gamora opened the bag, after a few moments she froze, Formora looked back at her before getting. Up and looked into the bag. Formora shook her head and looked back at the prison.

"Why am I not surprise that he took the orb from the bag." Drax looked back at Formora.

"Should you look surprise?" Formora sighed.

"Never mind Drax." Formora sat back down as Drax shrugged and turned around in his seat. It was silence for a few minutes after that. Formora felt on edge at the moment, she wondered what Peter was doing, but Rocket broke the silence.

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits." Gamora looked at a Rocket before she spoke and she sounded angry.

"No! We're not leaving without the orb." It was than that Formora noticed that Drax was looking out of the window.

"Behold." Formora got up and looked at the window, it was Peter and he was wearing some sort of mask over his head. He was out of his prisoner's uniform, Gamora got up as well to looked before Formora, Gamora and Drax wen to greet Peter. As Petered entered the ship that Drax spoke up. "This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion, what were you retrieving?" Peter put the Walkman in Drax's hand, Drax looked at it before he looked at Peter's retreating back. "You're an imbecile."


	6. Knowhere I

As soon as Peter took control of the ship and stirred the ship away that Formora and the others changed out of their prisoner's uniforms. The only thing she didn't put back was her silver necklace with the blue crystal, such to can never come off. No matter how much anyone tries to take the necklace off, it felt good to be back in her regular clothes instead of what she was wearing in the prison. Formora walked through the ship to get back to the main area of the ship of which was just below the piloting area of the ship, when she turned one of the corners that a strange feeling came over her and she froze trying to figure out what that feeling was. Formora looked around the ship carefully, she couldn't explain the feeling, though she wasn't sure if it was a feeling. It was more like someone was trying to tap into her mind, someone that knows her or they think they know her. Than a man whispered in her mind, a voice she swear heard before but yet she never heard it. '_Emily_!'

"Princess!" Formora was close of jumping when Drax called her princess, Formora didn't respond, she looked around the hallway listening as Drax walked closer to her. She tried to listen for the voice again but was unable to hear it again. Not only that but that strange feeling was gone the one of where it felt like she was being tapped into. "Are you all right?" Formora looked at Drax of who looked concern.

"It's nothing, I thought I heard something. Also, you don't have to call me Princess, Foromroa will do." Drax nodded. "What is it?" Drax shifted his feet a little before he spoke.

"There are few things that are truly known about your people. There are a lot rumors and myths about your people."

"I am aware of them, what about them?" Drax looked down at his feet, seeing Drax like this after the fighting and everything that this seems strange coming from him. To see all nervous and couldn't look anyone in the eye like a broken child.

"I was wondering if it was true that your people can bring the dead back from the dead?" Formora bit her lip, she heard of that myth of her people but no one has ever ask her if that was true or not. Drax looked up at her with sad and broken eyes, oddly enough that she felt like she has been in his place before or something along those lines. Formora was about ready to say something when a woman's voice spoke.

_'You can't do anything about that now nor can you really do it. But you can help him with giving him some peace and closure.'_ Formora looked around wildly, Drax looked at her puzzled, Formora wanted to ask if he hears that but form his look that she figured that he didn't.

"I can't bring anyone back from the dead, but tell you what, after the orb is safe and you give your family some peace that I will see what I can do to at least let you talk to them. I can't promise it will happen right away or if I am able to do, all I can promise that I can try see if I can try." Drax smiled and nodded.

"That is enough." Drax walked away from Formora towards the main room of the ship, Formora stared after him, wondering if she could do what she just promise. Formora just shrugged it off and followed Drax, when she entered that Rocket was building something, Groot was one side, Drax was in one corner and Gamora was in another corner. Just after Formora entered that Peter entered the room and saw what Rocket was doing, Peter went over to Rocket and spoke as he did so.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me! See, what is this?"Peter reached to pick up what Rocket was working on but arp let pulled it away before he spoke.

"Don't touch that! It's a bomb."

"A bomb!" Formora looked at Rocket, wondering if he was nuts. Formora wouldn't be surprised if Peter thought the same thing.

"Yup."

"And you leave it lying around?"

"I was gonna put it in a box."

"What's a box gonna do?" Rocket picked up what looks like a present box for a birthdays or something, or it was just a regular present box.

"How about this one?"

"No! Whoa. Hey! Leave it alone." As Peter spoke that he took the present box away from Rocket and put back in the drawer that was in before Rocket took it out. Rocket looked up at Peter.

"Why? What is it?"

"Shut up."

"Hey!"

"What is that?" Peter gesture to the other things that was around Rocket.

"That's for if things get really hardcore. Or if you wanna blow up moons." Gamora walked away from where she was standing before she spoke.

"No ones blowing up moons."

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Formora walked over to Rocket and sat down next to him as Gamora went to the table, Peter walked over to Gamora with the orb in his hands.

"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Formora watched as Gamora looked at Peter.

"We're heading in the right direction. For now."

"If we're gonna work together, you might try trusting me a little bit." Formora snorted, Gamora and Peter looked at Formora, honestly she was sure that Gamora has some trust issues with being a daughter of Thanos, even if she was adopted. Than Gamora and Peter looked back at each other when Formora didn't bother to explain her snort, Gamora spoke.

"And how much do you trust me?" Peter held the orb up before he spoke.

"I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was. Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."

"I don't know what it is." Peter put the orb down on the table, before Formora could say anything that Drax got up and picked up orb before he spoke.

"If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." Gamora glared at Drax.

"Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all."

"Or just you, murderess!"

"I let you live once, Princess!"

"I am not a princess!" Formora was close of laughing at Drax's reaction of being called a princess, Formora would admit that she wondered if Gamora was talking to her. But Formora figure that was directed at Drax, Drax seem to figure that out as well, he didn't like being called a princess. Than Peter spoke breaking up the insult fight.

"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We're stuck together until we get the money." Drax glared at Peter before he spoke.

"I have no interest in money." Than Drax walked away, Formora got up from where she was and picked up the orb before putting it into her bag. Peter noticed that and looked at her in slight surprise, Formora closed the bag before she spoke.

"Look I just want to make sure that this orb falls in the right hands and I would feel better if it was in my hands in the time being. Besides I don't really care about the money. I would most likely hand the money over to my dad or something." Peter shrugged before he spoke.

"Great. That means more money for the four of us." Groot huffs when Peter said that causing Peter to sigh. "For the five of us. Partners." Gamora looked back at Peter.

"We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way." Gamora went over to the stairs before she went up the stirs that she turned around and looked at Peter. "And Quill, you ship is filthy." Gamora walked up the stairs as Petwr spoke.

"Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like Jackson Pollock painting."

"You got issues, Quill." Formora shook her head and walked up the stairs, once she was upstairs that she saw Gamora sitting in one of the chairs in the cockpit, Formora walked over to Gamora and sat down in a chair next to Gamora. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gamora spoke up.

"How old are you?" Formora looked at Gamora as Gamora looked at her.

"36, why?" Gamora seem taken back by that.

"You look like you are about twenty four." Formora turned and looked out of the window before she spoke.

"Jestians age slowly." Just than Rocket came up and sat in the pilot's chair. After a couple of hours that they neared their location. Formora almost yelled in surprise, for they were going towards Knowhere, now she knows who the buyer was. It was hard not to live on Knowhere and not know the collector. Than Rocket yelled down at Peter.

"Heads up! We're inbound." Formora heard Peter walk up from below and looked at Knowhere in surprise.

"Whoa."

"What is it?" Gamora was about ready to say something but Formora spoke.

"It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being." The others look at Formora in surprise. "I live on Knowhere, I think that is part of the reason why no one has found me because no bothered to look for a princess in a place like Knowhere." Gamora nodded and sat down before she spoke.

"Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here." Rocket took the ship in, just after they landed and left the ship that Formora spoke up explaining more of Knowhere.

"Hundred of years ago, the titan group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in the black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos."

"It sounded like a place, which I would like to visit."

"Yeah, you should." Formora rolled her eyes when Peter said that, she wouldn't say that Terra is full of outlaws, there was plenty of people there that not outlaws. Suddenly a few kids came over to them, Formora seen this kids going around asking people for money.

"Excuse me." Peter quickly spoke to the rest of them.

"Watch your wallets."

"Can you spare any units?"

"Get out of here." The kids ran off, Formora noticed that one of the girls and a flower in her hands, Formora looked away as they reached the bar that was called The Boot of Jemiah. Peter was looking at it before he spoke to Gamora.

"Your buyer's in there?" Gamora walked towards it as she spoke.

"We are to wait here for his representative." Suddenly the bouncer came out pushing a man out of the place and yelled at the guy he just threw out.

"Get out of here!" As Formora followed the others into the bar that Drax spoke.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" It didn't take long for Drax and a rocket to get Drunk, Groot drank some too but Formora was unsure if he could get drunk or not. But she didn't drink though, not that she hasn't drank before, it was just with the orb in her bag that she didn't want to risk losing it. It was better if she remain sober for the time being, but she did watch the Orloni fights of where Rocket and Drax made bets on the fights. She was standing between Drax and Rocket as the Orloni that Drax bet on was the last one to survive the fight. When that happen that Drax called out to everyone else around the fighting ring of which were plenty.

"My Orloni has won, as I won at all things! Now let's put more of this liquid into our bodies." Rocket than yelled back at Drax.

"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat shit crazy!" Formora shook her head before she spoke.

"Men." Formora knew that at some point that a fight would broke out, but she just didn't expect it to be Drax, Rocket and Groot. When Drax called Rocket a vermin, again, that seem to be the final straw for a rocket, Rocket started yelling. Formora managed to get out of the way barely when Groot started yelling 'I am Groot.' Though who knows what he was really saying expect for Rocket. However Drax jumped across the table and started hitting Groot. Rocket went across the table, while Formora quickly followed and tried to get Drax off of Groot.

"Stop it! Stop it!" As Formora said the second time that she heard Gamors yelling it to and Gamora helped Formora with pushing Drax further away from Groot and Rocket after Formora managed to get Drax off of Groot. However, Peter went in front of Rocket holding his hand out to stop Rocket from using the gun on Drax.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Rocket kept his gun pointed at Drax while Drax spoke.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!"

"That is true!"

"He has no respect!"

"That is also true!" Drax tried to get to Rocket whiek a Rocket was close to using the gun but Formora and Gamora held Deax back while Peter spoke to Rocket.

"Hold on! Hold on!"

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket, you're drunk. All right? No one's laughing at you."

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turn into some ... " Rocket inhales before he went in. "Some little monster!" Rocket started crying, Formora looked at Rocket sadly, in an odd way she felt she could relate to that in a sense. She wasn't a monster but she felt she has been called a freak and Someone who should exist in the first place. Formora shrugged the feeling off as Peter spoke.

"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster."

"He called me 'vermin'! She called me 'rodent'! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" Rocket started the gun but Peter yelled.

"No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." Rocket lowered his gun.

"Fine. But I can't promise, when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks."

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody that you're already trying to kill them!"

"We have travelled, halfway across the quadrant. And Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax walked away from them and Formora called after him.

"Drax!" However Gamora spoke up.

"Let him go. We don't need him." Suddenly the door to the The Boot of Jemiah opened to reveal a female Krylorian, the Krylorian female was looking at Gamora.

"Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master."


	7. Knowhere II and memories

Formora and the others, expect Drax of who walked out of the bar without them before the servant of the collector came to get them. The Krylorian lead them out of the bar and further into the city, Formora looked down one of the streets that lead down to the house that was hers in Knowhere. She was wondering if people been raiding her place when they heard she was captured on Xandar, she hoped that was not the case. But here on Knowhere, she wasn't too sure about that, she looked away and kept close to Groot and Rocket. Finally she lead them into the museum she passed by a few times she went to get something further into Knowhere. They entered the museum and she looked at the different things in the museum, she never been in this museum but she heard of what was kept here. She wasn't sure if she should believe that till now, for she heard rumors that the collector has living people and animals in his museum. Sure enough, there were living people and animals that surrounded by glass, among other things. The Krylorian lead them up a flight of stairs as Rocket spoke as they went up the landing that has more things form different planets in it.

"Okay, this isn't creepy at all." The Krylorian spoke up.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." Finally they reached an area of where was a table, as well as a few other things. There was a man standing in the middle of the room and the Krylorian turned around to face them as she spoke. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector." Taneleer turned around as the Krylorian spoke, Formora has the strangest feeling come over when he turned around and looked at them. She couldn't explain of what that feeling was, but the feeling went away just as fast as it came, Formora was tempted to shake herself just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. For some reason she felt something was going to happen soon, something that was important, when at thought hit her that she remembered what her father told her before she left. That he knew that she was meant for more than what she was doing, honestly she thought she did that already. It seems her father was thinking the same in the last few years, but somehow she felt that didn't happen not yet. Whatever the reason she taken to Jestiatic and trained by her father was still ahead of her and it was coming very soon. Her thoughts were broken when Taneleer slaked forward towards Gamora.

"Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." Taneleer leaned forward and kissed Gamora's hand. He spoke slowly and in an odd sort of accent, one that she never heard before.

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." Taneleer looked up and behind Gamora, Formora followed his gaze and noticed that he was looking at Groot.

"What is that thing there?"

"I am Groot." Taneleer walked forward towards Groot as he spoke.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir ... You must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course."

"I am Groot." Formora looked at Taneleer, she has a feeling that he may not understand what Groot was saying. Rocket spoke up.

"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Formora snorted, she doubted that what Taneleer would do. Though she was surprised that Taneleer hadn't spoke to her yet, considering she was the only Jestian that lives on this planet. Taneleer nodded to Rocket.

"That's your pet?"

"His what?" Formora looked away when Taneleer asked that question and one of the exhibits caught her eye. It was a tombstone, there was a flag on it and the flag was red and white blue, for same reason that tombstone looks familiar to her. The name that was on the tombstone was Emily Sarah Rogers Barnes and the date of birth said, July 4th, 1922 and the date of death was May 11th, 1945. Above it was some kind of military uniform/jumpsuit, it was form fitting nor was too loose or too tight for, the looks of it. There was a zipper in the front of the uniform and there was a firearm belt around the uniform's waist, there was white boots that were on top of the tomb of where the feet would be if someone was in the uniform. The strange feeling she had when she saw Taneleer came back, it felt like she should know who that is and what the uniform was. That was only the way that strange feeling could be explained, but this a voice form right besides her spoke.

"I see you noticed one of the few collections I got from Terra, this is all I could get from there." Formora looked at Taneleer, he looked pleased but Formora was rather pissed off, first he out living thing sin glass cases and he seems happy about it. Even if the item that she was looking was not a living person, Formora looked back at the items.

"Where did you get them?"

"The tombstone from New York. But Lieutenant USA's uniform is from Washington DC. Formora looked at the items, somehow she knew that those items were not the result thing. She wasn't sure of how she knows that fact but she just does, it was one of those things she couldn't explain once again. Formora noticed out of the corner of her eye, Peter was surprised to see the items in the one case and he spoke.

"You managed to get those things here? How?" Before anything else could be said that Gamora worked over to Taneleer and spoke.

"Tivan. We have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb." Taneleer looked at them before he spoke.

"Very well, than. Let us see what you brought." Formora pulled the orb from her bag and held the orb out to him, he reached out and took the orb form her. However she held onto the orb for a minute she allowed him to take it from her and place it in a device on the table. He spoke as the device started to move to open the orb. "Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there six singularities. Than the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots." The device placed it's metal things around the orb to open it and the Orb started to whir, Formora looked at the orb. She knows it was a stone but she was unsure of which one and she knew that when it opened that she knows which stone it was going to be.

"Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe. These carriers can use the stone to mow down the entire civilizations like wheat in a field." Formora looked away as a half circle formed around the area the table, there pictures and moving pictures of the stones and what they have down. One was the tesseract, in one there was a giant like man that was holding a staff with a stone and hitting he surface. Another moving picture looked oddly familiar, it was on some sort of ship and the tesseract was in some sort of fuel container from the looks of it. The odd thing was that one men had a red skull while the other man was wearing a similar uniform as the lieutenant USA uniform but he has a mask over his face. As Formora looked at the different images, whether moving or otherwise that Peter spoke.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Formora snorted slightly when Peter said that.

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." Another image was show of the group that was trying to contain the power of the power stone if Formora remembers right. Suddenly the orb clicked open, Formora looked away from the images to see which stone it was. Formora almost cried out in shock and surprise of what she had in her bag, it was the power stone the most dangerous one of all six stones. Taneleer held his hands out towards the Soren but didn't touch the stone. "Beautiful. Beyond compare." However Rocket spoke.

"Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Suddenly the images went off, Formora turned to look at Taneleer.

"How would you like to get paid?" Taneleer walked over to one of the other tables in the clearing area of the museum.

"What do you think, fancy man? Units." Rocket waved his hands around in the air as Taneleer open the drawer under the table to reveal the money.

"Very well, then." Taneleer turned slightly towards the stone, Formora was close of yelling at for the Krylorian was close of touching the orb. "Carina. Stand back." Carina, apparently her name, looked at Taneleer in slight terror but than she put on a hatred look and yelled at him.

"I will no longer be your slave!"

"No!" Formora and Taneleer yelled that at the same time but it was too late, Carina touched the stone and it's power started to rip Carina apart and started to destroy the museum. Peter pulled both Formora and Gamora behind one of the table, Formora barley noticed Taneleer flying backwards but she was unsure of where he landed. She was unsure of what happened to Rocket and Groot, she hope that they were fine and didn't get in the way of the stone. Formora kept her head down as the power the stone released on till she heard Carina stopped screaming. That was when she felt the power around them lessen and stop, it was than that Peter, Gamora and Formora looked over the top of the tinsel to see a destroyed museum and it was Peter that spoke.

"What the ... " Gamora quickly got up and closed the orb around the stone as Formora got up and went over to Gamora, Peter followed quickly. As Formora and Peter went over to Gamora that Formora spoke.

"I thought it might be an infinity stone in there but I never thought it would be that." Gamora looked at Formora when she said that.

"You knew it was an infinity stone?"

"Not exactly but I was guessing up till it was opened a couple of minutes ago." Gamora nodded and quickly walked out of the museum with Peter and Formora right behind, Gamora spoke as she walked out of the museum and onto the street outside,

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" Rocket and Groot came up to Formora, Peter and Gamora as they left the destroyed museum. Rocket pointed at the orb in Gamora's hand.

"What do you still have it for?" Than she put his hands on his cheek, Rocket seem unsure, surprise and wanted to get rid of the orb all at the same time. Peter spoke up.

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Rocket pointed at Formora.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Formora yelled back at Rocket.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack! I never carried a purse my whole life!" Before Rocket could say anything that Gamora spoke up.

"We have to bring this to the nova corps. There's a chance they can contain it."

"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps. Just give it to Ronan!" Peter spoke up.

"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Rocket looked at Peter.

"What are you, some saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Gamora turned to Peter, Formora looked at Gamora and Peter as Gamora spoke.

"Peter, Listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship, and return it to Nova."

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view." Formora looked at Peter in disbelief, she has been trying to find a keep the stones safe but Peter was still wanting to sell the orb.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you see what it did in there?" Formora gestured to the museum. "It nearly killed us, we chat let it fall into the wrong hands and anyone who wants to buy it would be the wrong people to have that orb." It seems that Gamora thinking along the same lines as Formora was judging from what she said next.

"You're despicable. Dishonorable. Faithless!" Gamora turned away as she spoke and waked away from them, Formora quickly followed Gamora. Suddenly Formora noticed the ship's come ing and realize who's ships they were and she stopped as well as Gamora of who realize who it was that just came into Knowhere. "Oh no." People were yelling and were moving out of the way as Ronan's ships entered Knowhere but Drax was standing in the middle of the street with his two swords in his hands and he held the swords up high as he yelled.

"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Formora yelled at him.

"You called Ronan?" She couldn't believe it that Drax called Ronan, but Drax was too busy with looking at the ship in front of him, however she heard someone yelling from the crowd.

"Quill!" Formora looked and show a blue man, it was the same man she saw on the planet that held the orb. Peter seem surprise and the five of them ran away from the blue man and his group as he yelled after Peter. "Don't you move, boy! Don't you move! Get it of the way!" Gamors went to the mining ships, Formora, Gamora, Rocket and Peter all got into one, Formora and the other three fought against Ronan's ships. But it seems they were going after Gmaora when Ronan's forces realized that Gamora has the orb. Formora and Peter tried to help her fight against the ships but Gamora was forced to leave Knowhere. As they fought that Formora noticed one of the ships hit Gamora's mining ship, the mining ship was destroyed leaving Gamora in the middle of space with no protection around her. As Formora looked at Gamora that a memory hit her or she assume it might be a memory or maybe even a vision. For her father told her sometimes without warning that a Jestian might have a vision and will happen a couple of times.

It was a room of some kind that looked really old but seem recently built, there was two women in the room. Both of them were sitting down, one of the woman had her elbows on the control panel things with her hands on her face and she was crying. It was almost like she lost someone dear to her, someone that she loves and that person loves her back. Her hair was black and her skin was fair, but Formora was unable to see her eyes, but she was wearing some kind of uniform. But the other woman was bent over with her head in her hands and she was crying as the woman was or even more. For the one woman was sobbing almost like she lost more thns the other woman, however this woman has firs hair, fair skin was lightly tanned, and when she lifted her head that her eyes were blue, the same eye color as Formora's eyes. Suddenly Formora realized something that this woman was wearing the same uniform that she saw in the museum before it was destroyed, the Lieutenant USA uniform. This must be Lieutenant USA, her hair was pulled back in a ponytails and she seem to be looking at Formora and she opened her mouth to say something. But she was pulled from the vision or memory as Rocket spoke over through the communication unit in the mining ships.

"Quill, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods are meant to be out here. In a few second we're going to be in the same boat." Formora looked at Gamora one last time before she started turning around but than she stopped halfway. For some reason it just didn't feel right to leave Gamora like this. It seems that she was not the only one thinking that for she heard Peter over the Communication.

"Damn it." Formora turned her mining ship back around as Rocket spoke and came back in his mining ship.

"Quill?"

"Yondu! Yondu. This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324."

"Quill. Quill, what are you doing?"

"Just outside knowhere. If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours." Suddenly Peter open the door to his mining ship and left it.

"Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod, you can't fit two people in there. You're gonna die." Formora didn't say anything or intervene as Peter lowered his helemet and put it around Gamora's face as Rocket spoke. "You'll die in seconds! Quill." Formora watched as the air around Peter started to affect him, for some reason she could seen an image in her mind, a ship of some kind was going towards what looked ice and snow. In a flash she could seen the inside and she could seen a man, that looked much similar to the woman called Lieutenant USA looking at the ice and snow that ship was going towards. Than the ship hit the ice and snow, as the image went away that the woman's voice that she heard earlier spoke in her head.

"_You still have a long journey, what you saw in your mind is part of your journey to return to the galaxy._" Formora was about ready to say something when Rocket spoke up.

"Formora we need to go back to Knowhere. There is nothing we can do for them." Formora looked up a ship cmwe closer to Peter and Gamora.

"Right!" She turned her mining ship around an followed Rocket back to Knowhere.


	8. We're the guardians of the galaxy

AN: this is the ending of the guardians for the most part or at least the movie part. They will still be a big part of the story.

As Formora and Rocket headed back into Knowhere that she thought of what just happened and what she saw in that vision or memory. It seems like a memory but yet not at the same time, it almost like she was allowed to see a future memory of herself. But that made no sense since she knows that she wasn't in the room that she saw with the two girls crying nor that ship with the man in it that crashed. Formora shook her head as they neared Knowhere and out of the corner of her eye that she saw Groot pulling Drax out of one of he pits with the liquid in it. Formora managed to land, of which could be considered half crash, near Groot and rocket landed next to her in the same fashion as Formora. Formora managed to get out of her mining ship just before Rocket opened his door and crawled out as he spoke.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured."

"Hey, I didn't get myself captured." Rocket paid no head to what Formora said, instead he pointed at Drax and went on.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't try to single handily take on a frickin' army!" There was a slight pause before Drax spoke.

"You're right. I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss." There was a pause as Formora and Rocket stare at Drax of who didn't deny that it wasn't his fault. Drax lowered his head and Groot put his hand on Drax's soldier, than Rocket spoke up.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo. 'My wife and child are dead.'" As soon as Rocket said that, that Formora glared at him while Groot gasps. "Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everyone's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way. Come on, Groot, Formora. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get the other side of the inverse as far as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live loves before that whack job ever gets there." Formora remained where she was standing as Rocket turned to go and Groot stood up before he spoke.

"I am Groot." Rocket turned to face Groot.

"Save them? How?" Formora shrugged before she spoke.

"I don't know but I am in, i am sure we can figure out a way to save Peter and Gamora."

"I am Groot."

"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagars around them. And there's only three of us." Drax managed to stood up and spoke.

"Four."

"Aw!" Rocket turned and started kicking the grass behind him. "You're making me beat up grass." As Formora watched Rocket that she got a plan or a sort of plan.

"I think I may have an idea to figure out a plan." After ten minutes of getting the basic idea that Groot, Rocket, Drac and Formora went onto Peter's ship and went out of Knowhere to get to the Ravagars ship. As soon as the four of them reached the ship that they started shooting at the ship, after a few shots that Drax went on top of the ship with a suit and holding a gun that Rocket design that he calls Hadron Enforcer. Than Rocket spoke into the communication unit to the Ravagars ship to whoever as listening on board.

"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's going to tear your ship a new one. A very big new one! I'm giving you to the count of five. 5, 4, 3 ..." Suddenly she heard Peter come on the communication from the Ravagars ship.

"No! Wait, hold on! Rocket, it's me, for gods sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"

"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?" The Ravagars allowed the ship that they were in to enter the main ship, as soon as Peter's ship was inside and parked that Peter and Gamora entered the ship. They made five makeshift like chairs, Peter and Gamora were standing as Peter explained what happened when the Ravagars got them. When Peter finished that Rocket spoke up.

"You call that 'figured it out'? We're going rob the guys who just beat us senseless." Peter looked at Rocket when he said that.

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!"

"And how earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?"

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically. They are ungrateful." Formora spoke up.

"Though I will admit that having the Ravagars turn you over was the basic idea I came up but everything else, with the counting, the shooting and the gun was Rocket's idea." However Gamora decided it was better to change the subject, Formora agreed oust point since there was no reason to talk about how they tried to get Gamora and Peter back.

"What's important now is we get the Ravanger's army to help us save Xandar."

"So we can give the stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to someone even worse?" Formora looked at Rocket, Formora knows that Rocket has a point but they needed more help than the six of them to save Xandar.

"We'll figure that part out later." Formora looked at Peter when he said that, she hoped that they would manage to get the stone to the Nova Corps before Yondu could get it.

"We have to stop Ronan." Rocket looked at Gamora.

"How?" Rocket looked at Formora when he said that, the others looked at Formora.

"I may have come up with an idea earlier but that doesn't mean I have a plan to save Xandar. I may come up with them but I can't think of any plans or ideas at the moment." However Peter spoke making everyone look at him.

"I have a plan." Rocket looked at Peter in disbelief.

"You've got a plan?"

"Yes." Peter sounded slightly unsure when he said that, Formora grunted and Goan when she heard of how unsure Peter sounded.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan."

"No, I'm not. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have plan."

"I have part of a plan!" Finally Drax spoke up.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Gamora pointed at Drax before she spoke.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." She gestured her head towards Knowhere. Drax seem slightly surprise by what Gamora said and he spoke once more.

"I just saved Quill."

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me."

"When did we establish it?"

"Like three seconds ago!"

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else." Both Gamora and Formora's grunted and groan when Drax said that, than Rocket spoke.

"She's right. You don't get an opinion." Rocket looked at Peter. "What percentage?"

"I don't know. Twelve percent."

"Twelve percent?" It was than that Rocket started to laugh, it was a very fake laugh. She wondered if Rocket knows how to laugh for reals. It was than that Gamora sat down in the makeshift chair that was behind her when she was standing up.

"That's a fake laugh." Rocket took a breath before he yelled at Peter.

"It's real!"

"Totally fake."

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan."

"It's barely a concept." Peter looked at Gamora in surprise and shock when Gamora said that.

"You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot." Rocket looked at Groot.

"So what, it's better than eleven percent. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Peter patted Groot on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue." Peter looked at the others as Groot started to eat a flower that was growing on his shoulder, Formora sighed when Groot did that. Rocket scoffs and Peter looked away from them for a few moments before he looked back at them and spoke. "Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us. You know what I see? Losers." Everyone stared at Peter when he said that, he quickly went on. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance." Formora wanted to say something but Drax spoke up.

"To do what?"

"To give a shit. For once not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Rona wipes out billions of innocent lives." There was silence for a few moments before a rocket spoke slowly.

"But Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die." Peter took a few moments before he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I am." There was silence as Peter turned and took a few steps from the group, Formora looked at everyone before she stood up and spoke of which caused Peter to turn around.

"Peter, I loved this last twenty six years without my first ten years of memories, there are times it seems I remember but it disappears. When I was fifteen that I was forced to become something that I didn't want to be, all I wanted was to have a normal life. I left that world behind and left a planet I loved and left a father that I loved dearly behind. I will be glad of the chance to stood with you and make sure that the billions of innocent have a chance to have normal lives and to let the children have their parents." Gamora stood up and spoke up.

"Quill. I have live most my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends." Drax stood up.

"You are an honorable man, quill. I will fight besides you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Groot stood up.

"I am Groot." Everyone looked at Rocket of who was looking at them in surprise, he signed before he spoke.

"Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." Rocket stood up on his makeshift chair before he went on. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happ? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle." Formora smiled when Rocket said that, she expect him to say something that when he stood up. Yondu came down shortly afterwards, Peter explain the plan to Yondu before they went into the main and they explained he plan to the rest of the crew. It was Formora that spoke up first.

"The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Peter took it from there.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone to the plant's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." Formora took it from there.

"Everything will die." Peter took it from there.

"So Ronan does not make the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the dark aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter." One of the Ravagars spoke up.

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran Soldiers inside?" Formora was about ready to say something when Drax spoke up.

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people." Formora shook her as Gamora spoke up.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Peter went on with telling the plan to the Ravagars.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Once more Formora took it from there.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it will kill you." Peter spoke up.

"I'll contact one the nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully they'll believe we're there to help." Formora was glad that they finished the plan, however Rocket spoke up.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan." Formora raised an eyebrow when Rocket said that. "That guy's eye." Formora grunted as Peter spoke up.

"No! No, we don't. No, we don't need that guy's eye."

"No seriously, I need it! It's important to me." Rocket giggled as he spoke.

"Ronan's fleet has been spotted, and will arrive in Fifteen minutes." Formora, Drax, Groot, and Gamora went to Peter's ship while Yondu managed to hold Peter back for a minute and Rocket went to a different ship. As soon as Peter joined them that he sat down at the pilot seat and as the ship left the main ship that Gamora spoke up.

"This is a terrible plan."

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Formora smiled slightly when Peter said that. There were other ships that were around and behind their ship as they flew towards Ronan's ship. In fifteen minutes that the ship came into view, Formora looked at it nervous, wondering if she will make it out of alive. As they whet nearer the ship that she heard Yondu yell over the communication unit.

"Fire. Cover it down! Submerge!" The bug ship fired and the smaller ships went under the big an email ship of Ronan's and engaged with the smaller ships of Ronan's army. Peter yelled into the communication unit.

"Rocket, hurray." She heard Rocket yell into the units to the other ships that were to help him.

"Come on!" Peter kept moving around and shooting, as Formora looked out of the window that it was clear that they were outnumbered. Than Rocket came on. "Quill! Yondu! Now!" Peter changed directions to get to the hole Rocket and he other ships made into the bigger ship. Formora noticed that one of the smaller Ravangar ships was shoot down and she heard Yondu over the communication unit.

"Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" As they went closer to the ship that Gamora yelled at Rocket.

"There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" Formora started praying to anything or anyone that might be listening, as she started that a familiar voice came over the communication. One she heard before she was tossed into the Kyln with the others.

"Peter Quill. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here." Peter looked over where the Nova Corps ships were flying before he spoke.

"They got my 'dick' message!"

"Prove me wrong." Peter punched it and they managed to enter the hole and they bumped into the walls and floors, thyme also smashed into some of the soldiers that were running away from them. Drax started to yell form behind her.

"Yes." Drax started to laugh as Peter shot at some of the soldiers as the ship went sideways and Drax yelled again. "Yes!" Drax kept laughing as Peter's ship went to a stop. Than Gamora exhales before she looked at Formora and Peter.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon." The five of them climbed out of Peter's ship and started walking, but it was rather dark, as they went further that Drax spoke.

"I can barely see." As soon as Drac said that, that Groot opened his hands and lights came from his hand. Formora looked at the lights that came from him, she was unsure of what those lights were or how Groot was about to do that. Before she could ask that question that Drax spoke. "When did you learn to do that?" It was Peter that replied.

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot.'"

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way." As they followed Gamora that Drax spoke up.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends. You, quill, are my friend." Peter nodded before he spoke.

"Thanks."

"This dumb tree, he is my friend." Drax gestured to Groot.

"Mmm."

"The princess, she is my friend."

"Thanks."

"And this green whore, she, too ..." Gamora turned around and looked at Drax before she yelled.

"Oh you must stop!" Suddenly a blue woman jumped down form above and stood on a platform, the blue woman grunted before she spoke.

"Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid traitorous ... " suddenly Drax hit the blue woman with the gun he was holding and than he spoke.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." Formora smiled lightly, Gamora nodded towards a direction before she spoke.

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora quickly went the other direction as they went towards the direction that Gamora gestured. When they reached the flight deck that there soldiers in there, one black man came forward that have things on his heads. He black man spoke to Peter.

"Star-Lord." Peter seem pleased by that.

"Finally." Peter hits the guy in the face while Formros started fighting with her tow knives, Groot kept throw the soldiers around. Drax was just randomly hit people, both Groot and Drax were yelling as they fought, as Formora hit one of them with her foot in their face hat she heard the one black guy yell at them.

"You will never make it to Ronan." She heard Peter grunt and Groot roars, she knocked another solider down as Deax pushed e black guy against the wall and spoke to him.

"Finger to the throat means death." Drax ripped the one horn thing on one side of the guys head, the guy fell to the floor dead with Sparks coming form where his horn thing was ripped. Groot, Peter and Formora walked over to Drax as Drac looked at Peter and spoke. "'Metaphor.'" Peter sheugged.

"Yeah, sorta." Suddenly more soldiers went in front of the doors that true need to get into. On, no." Suddenly Groot grunted and his arm grew and went through one line of the soldiers, Groot yelled before he tossed the soldiers around. So that he was hitting the other soldiers and they were knocked out or they were died, Formora wasn't sure of which one it was. Formora, Drax and Peter stood there before looking at each other, Formora was unsure if they should help Groot but that seems unlikely. When Groot pulled his arm from the one group of soldiers that Groot turned them and smiled, they ran to the door but it was still closed doors, Formora could hear more soldiers coming their way. Suddenly the door opened, As they ran inside that a hole appeared an Gamora came through the hole before she stood by Formora. Just Gmaora did that, that Peter shoot at atonal of who just turned to look at them and he was shot and parts of the ship fell. As the dust fell that Drax yelled at Peter.

"You did it!" Peter removed the mask and world up, Formora watched as the dust cleared away and a figure stood up from the rubble of where Ronan stood. Formora managed to hold back a yell when Ronan stood back up without any damage done to him. However Drax screamed before he ran at Ronan, before Drax could attack that Ronan grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I ... " before Ronan could go in that the ship that Rocket was using crashed into the area they were on. Ronan barley let go of Drax before the ship crashed, the ship headed towards Formora and Gamora before they cousin't move that Drax jumped in front of em and managed to push them aside before any damage to them could be done. Formora and Gamora pulled Drax over to where Groot was, since he was knocked out when he protected them from the crash, while Peter went to the ship and brought aa knocked out Rocket over. Formora dropped one to Drax's arms, as she did that, that she noticed tree branches growing around her and the others. Formora looked back at Groot of who was growing a tree ball around them, the light bugs, or whatever they were, came from Groot once more. Formora looked away from Groot and watched as the ball surrounded them, she heard Drax and a rocket moan slightly before he managed to stir and open their eyes. After a few moments that Rocket got out of Peter's arms and went over to Groot, Formora watched the two friends sadly.

"No, Groot! You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?" A few tears left Rocket's eyes, Groot wiped one of them away before he spoke to Rocket.

"We are Groot." Just as Groot said that, there was a crash and suddenly Groot snapped like a tree would when lighting hit or the tree fell from several miles. For Groot broke into a million piece of twigs or that what it seem like to Formora, than she felt the impact of the ground beneath her. Formora moans at the same time as Gamora, Formora lifted her head and noticed that Gamora was right by her. Formora looked around for the others, Peter was some distance away, Drax was close to Rocket of who was holding a couple of twigs in his hands and he was crying.

"I called him an idiot." Formora managed to lifted herself some more as the Xandarians came closer carefully, as Formora looked at the Xandarians that there was one face she didn't expect to see among them, her father. Formora could see the worry in his eyes when he looked at her, she was about ready to get up to go to him so that she could talk to him but suddenly she ears gasping and she looked away from her father. It was Ronan and he just walked out of the ship, for,row wondered if this guy can be killed in anyway. Rocket and the others noticed Ronan but it was Rocket that spoke. "You killed Groot!" Rocket ran to Ronan and screamed before being thrown back by Ronan's hammer when he twisted it and used some kind of force to throw Rocket back close to Drax. Than Ronan turned to the Xandarians of who stepped back fearfully and spoke to them and gestured to Formora, Gamora, Peter, Rocket, Drax and what was left of Groot.

"Behold! Your guardians of the galaxy. What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand." Suddenly Ronan speaks in his native language or she assumed it was his native language, she wasn't sure since she never heard Kree's native language. Formora managed to get up as Ronan spoke to the Xandarians, Gamora and Peter also got up about the same time as Formora. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Drax and Rocket were rebuilding the gun that Peter used earlier to shoot at Ronan. Suddenly Peter went in front of Ronan as he was about ready to hit the ground with the stone in the hammer that he has in his hands. Than Peter did of what might be the most crazy and insane to do in front of someone like Ronan, he started singing the pop song that was being played from his broken tape machine. Ronan, as well as everyone else that was present, was staring at Peter in confusing as he started to dance, than Peter spoke.

"Listen to these words." Peter went on singing and dancing, Formora tilted her head slightly as she watched Peter danced. "Now bring it down hard!" Peter did more dance moves and kept on signing the song that was being played, than Ronan spoke in rather confused and small voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Than Peter looked over at Formora and Gamora before he reached his hand out to them. "Formora. Gamora." Gamora and Formros shook their heads when Peter said that. "Subtle. Take it back." Peter kept dancing to his music. Than Ronan yelled at Peter this time with the same question.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." Ronan turned the other direction as Rocket shot at Ronan with the same gun of which made the stone come off for the hammer. What happened next semester to go in slow motion for Formora and Gamora as both Peter and Ronan reached for the stone.

"No!" Formora and Gamora yelled that at the same time just as Peter grasp the stone. Suddenly the power of the orb started to take affect and was making a purple blast, Peter was getting destroying the same way the Collector's servant was destroyed back in Knowhere. Peter was close on falling to the ground but didn't, but he was screaming as the stone started to destroy him. Than Gamora yelled at Peter holding her hand out to him.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Peter looked at Gamora, it seem that he was unsure if he should do it but something inside seem to tear effect. Gamora yelled again. "Take my hand!" Peter reached out and took Gamora's hand, the energy went to Gamora as well, Formora reached out and took Gamora's hand and the energy went to her as well. However, Formora managed to scream, but she felt like she was burning up as the energy moved around in her and around her. Formora barley noticed Drax put his hand on Peter's shoulder and Rocket taking Drax's finger and that a rocket was holding one of the twigs that was once Groot. However, when Rocket took hold of Drax's finger that she felt the energy in her but it was no longer destroying her. Out of the corner of her eyes that she realized none of them were being destroyed, she looked at Ronan of who looked shocked and confused. Than Ronan spoke.

"You're mortal! How?" It was Peter that spoke.

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the guardians of the galaxy." Ronan growls and went to attack but Peter used the power of the stone and it destroyed Ronan in a purple light. Just as the stone destroyed Ronan that Formora pulled out the orb she has on her than she out the orb on top of the stone. The orb closed around the stone, the purple light around them stopped and Formora was able to breath properly. Formora let go of the orb so that Peter was the one holding the orb, Formora breathed heavy and suddenly she heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet." Formora looked up as Yondu walked through the Xandarians and over to Peter of who didn't looked thrilled or happy. "But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts." Gamora spoke before Peter could.

"Peter, you can't. Peter." Formora spoke up

"That stone is dangerous, Yondu. We cant have the stone fall into the wrong hands again." Peter didn't looked at Gamora or Formora as he spoke to Yondu.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the Universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Formora noticed that Peter put the stone in his back, she didn't say anything.

"I may not be as pretty as an angel." Yondu pushed the jacket to one side to reveal his arrow. "But I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son." Peter pulled the orb from his back and handed it to Yondu of who just laughs and started to walk away. But Peter spoke, making Yondu stop and turned to Peter.

"Yondu. Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've see what it does to people." Yondu laughs again before he walked away and to the mani Ravangar ship. As the ship took off into the air that Peter pulled the orb form his back and Formora smiled slightly before Peter spoke. "He is gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the orb on him." Gamora chuckled when Peter said that before she looked at him.

"He was gonna kill you, Peter."

"Oh, I know. But he was about the only family I had." Gamora took Peter's hands before she spoke.

"No. He wasn't." Formora noticed that Rocket was sitting on something and that he was sniffling and was sobbing somewhat. Formora and Drax went over to Rocket and sat down next to her, Formora petted Rocket on his back while Drax petted his head. Rocket seem surprised at being petted and he sighed as he got use to them petting him, after a few moments that Rocket leaned against Formora. Before anything else could be said or done, that a bright light suddenly shone down a few feet from Formora, everyone backed away from it. When the light died down that a woman stood there, she was some sort of dress that Formora thought seem familiar to her. Her hair was light brown, that was half way down her back and was wavy. Her eyes were pale blue and her skin was fair, the woman looked around the crowd till her gaze landed on Formora and she smiled slightly. Formora looked at the woman and she stood up before she spoke to the woman looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hemera, Formora." There was slight muttering when the woman used her name, Formora took a few steps forward.

"Why are you here?" Hemera held her hand out to Formora.

"You have been here for the last twenty six years because of what just happen or part of it. Part of your journey is done, but it is not over quite yet and I am afraid your journey would take a while to end. Formora didn't move from where she was standing.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say much now." Hemera looked around at the crowd before looking back at Formora. "But I can say this much, in the next five years or more that there will be a threat and the first target is Terra before the rest of the galaxy will follow."

"But I would be needed here to help against the threat."

"You will be." Formora tilted her head when Hemera said that. "You don't understand now, but I promise that if you take my hand that you will understand I am talking about." Formora looked at her hand.

"If I do, what will happen."

"You will go home."

"Wait." Formora looked at Hemera. "You took my memories didn't you?"

"I did, for you safety. For you see, you came from the past I tossed you into the future. I needed to take those memories as to make sure you don't stumble across your future, there was too much risk if you knew for you may try to change it."

"Why would I change it?"

"Your journey is not an easy one, Formora. Few have the traits you have." Formora looked around and gestured.

"Will I remember this?"

"Yes, but it will seem more like a dream to you." She felt a tug on her pants and she looked down at Rocket of who looked like he might cry again.

"Must you go?" Formora but her lip and looked back at Hemera.

"Will I be able to come back here?"

"Yes, when I restore these memories. That is when I will explain everything to you. I promise on the River Styx that I will explain everything and that you will come back and be with you friends again." Thunder rumbled overhead, Formora looked up as well as everyone else, for some odd reason Formora felt better and she knelt done to Rocket's height.

"I will be back, I don't know when but I will come back. I promise as a friend that I will come back." Rocket reached up and hugged Formora, Formora hugged him before she let go and stood up. Gamora walked over to Formora with Formora's jacket in her hands and Gamora handed it to Formora. Formora took it and put it on, as Formora put her jacket on that Gamora spoke.

"We will never forget you, Formora."

"I will never forget you." Formora took her two knifes from her belt, she walked over to Drax of who since stood up. When Formora was in front of Drax that handed them to Drax before she spoke. "Keep them safe till I return. And I expect you to use them." Drax nodded when she said that.

"I will, friend." Drax put her knives next to his own two knives on his belt before Formora walked over to Gamora. When Formora reached Gamora that Formora pulled out her other two knives from her boots than Formora spoke.

"I want you to keep this two knives safe as well and I expect you to use them." Gamora smiled when Formora said that.

"I will, I will remember you when of use them." Gamora pulled her two knives from their spots and place the knives into Formora's hands. Formora closed her hands around the hilt of the knives. "Use these knifes and remember us, sister." Formora smiled before hugged Gamora and Gamora hugged her back.

"I will miss you, sister." Than Formora let go of Gamora before she looked at the others. "I will miss you guys as well. I hope we will meet soon enough, brothers." Formora turned around to face the woman, she held her hands out, formora walked over to her. When she stood in front of the woman that she looked at the crowd and the guardians, she looked at her father of who nodded. He has the same look on his face as he did when they last say each other.

"It is time, Formora." Formora looked at the woman before she took her hands. When Formora did that, that a golden light went around them and Formora closed her eyes and at that excat moment in the city of Dawn Light that Emily opened her eyes.


	9. The following day

T'omas's pov

The next day that he was in the main room of the headquarters on Xandar along with two of the guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill and Gamora. He never heard of Peter before after watching what happened yesterday that he ha a feeling that Peter Quill was not a full Terrian. It was a similar feeling that he got around Formora, he wasn't sure why he got that feeling around Formora but he didn't pay much attention to that feeling. But now he wished he would have went to Terra and learn more about that planet partly because of the information that Nova Prime just gave Peter and Gamora though he was sure that Formora was not half unknown of one race and half Terrian. T'omas was looking at the diagram that showed the X-rays they took of Peter and Formora due to some sort of anomalies in their bodies when they were arrested a few days ago and were taken to Kyln. He did question of why they took Formora there if they know that she was his daughter, they did tell him of what happened on Xandar. They admitted that was the main reason of why they sent her there but they were going to allow to give free when they contacted him and asked him to come here to take her back to her home planet. As T'omas looked at the Diagams that Peter spoke up.

"Why would you even know this?" It was Denarian Dey that spoke up.

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out."

"I'm not Terran?" It was Nova prime that responded to Peter.

"You are half Terran. Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient that we've never seen here before." This time Gamora spoke up.

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." As soon as Gamora said that, that T'omas some up.

"You said that Formora has some sort of anomaly, what is it?" Peter's Diagam was shut off leaving only Formora's Diagam up. He looked at it as he did that he noticed that Formora has a similar anomaly as Peter's but it seem higher up so that she could held the stone for a much longer time than Peter. Not only that but it seems that there was some sort of energy around her and that the blood in her veins seem to sparkle.

"We noticed she had a similar anomaly as Peter, however unlike Peter it appears that she has no mother. Not only that but she is not even a Jestian." Everyone looked at T'omas when Nova Prime said that.

"All right, I adopted her. But I have no idea about the mother thing. That is not be possible."

"But how was she on Jestiatic in the first place when she is a half terrian?" Peter spoke up before T'omas could say anything.

"Formora is a half Terran like me. Is she my half sister or something, that would be really weird." T'omas spoke up before Nova Prime spoke.

"No, she is not your half sister, that I am sure of." T'omas turned to Nova Prime before he went on. "I am not sure how she got there. At first I wasn't sure why, but it was a few years ago that I had a basic idea and after yesterday that I know why she was here or half of it. She was suppose to be there to help defeat Ronan. Just after Formora left Jestiatic that a Terran woman or goddess as she called herself appeared to me. She told me that there was a galaxy war was coming and Formora was needed for this galaxy war. This goddess also said she picked Formora to lead an army that she is building because of her traits, that only three others could help her on some sort of journey that she is facing now." It was Peter that spoke up.

"We need to find her and help her on this journey so that she can lead this army." A voice from he door to the main room spoke up.

"You are too late for that, eighty years too late." T'omas turned around when he heard the voice and everyone else turned to the voice, the voice sounded oddly familiar to him. When he saw who spoke that he was stunned, for it was Formora standing there in her blue leather shirt, pants, jacket and boots. On her waist was a blue leather belt with the two knives that Gamora gave her yesterday before Hermera took Formora away. However he noticed a couple of things that were not there the day before, for on one wrist was a red flower with the stem wrapped around her wrist. On the hand of that wrist with the flower was two wedding rings and one was a wedding band, clearly the rings were Terran made. On her other wrist was a green bracelet with two leaves on it, there was also another bracelet on that wrist of which was blue. Around her neck was two necklaces, a necklace with what appears to be a human skull and her silver necklace with the blue crystal on it. T'omas would have went and hugged Formora but Gamora beat him to it as well as Peter. After Peter and Gamora hugged Formora that Formora came over and hugged him, when she pulled away that he looked at her and remembered what she just said.

"What do you mean that we are eighty years too late."

"What it means, that you are eighty years too late to find me and help." His daughter looked around at everyone before she went on. "It's too hard to explain, but I will give the basics later. For I want to tell the guardians and my father first of what happen and explain in detail." T'omas wanted to ask her so many questions of where she has been, for it was clear that it hasn't been a day for her, thought he was unsure if it has been eighty years for her. Just than the other two members of the guardians enter the room, both of them looked surprise to see Formora there before Nova Prime spoke up.

"Your friends have arrived. On behalf of Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." Peter nodded when she said that.

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Formora looked at T'omas and he nodded so Formora and the other guardians followed Denarian Dey outside. Nova prime motion him to follow them so T'omas did, he was glad of it since he wanted to know what happened to Formora. As T'omas followed them that he noticed Formora looking back and smiled lightly.

Emily's pov

When Emily woke up that Bucky was waiting for her, just after she woke up that Hermera and her husband Aether entered the room and explained things to them. That Hermera picked Emily to lead the light army and she told the, that she picked Emily because of the traits that stood out even when she was only ten years old. That they needed someone to lead the army since there was one that lead the army that Nyx and Erebus built over the years. After they finished that Hermera told them that they will let them think the offer over before giving an answer the next day. Just as Hermera and Aether were leaving that Emily spoke up.

"Wait." Hermera and Aether turned to looked at her. "Has the earth been defeated? The demigods ... " Emily didn't go on, for she couldn't bear the thought if the demigods lost.

"She was defeat due to a team effort on Jason's and Leo's part. No worries for neither one of them are dead, besides you would know since your powers still work out here. However Annabeth died keeping a promise to protect Percy." Emily lowered her head, she could sense Annabeh in the underworld as she used her powers. She bit her lip as Hermera and Aether left the room, but she could sense any of her half siblings or Steve in the underworld. Than Emily felt Bucky put his arms around her before he spoke softly.

"Don't worry we will go back to earth some day." Emily nodded and put her head on his shoulder, they remained like that for the next hour before Bucky spoke once more. "I am wondering what memories were restored?" Emily smiled slightly knowing that Bucky would have a hard time believing of what memories were restored. The next day, Emily accepted the position of leader of the light army and Hermera gave Emily her blessing. While Bucky accepted the position of second in command and Aether gave Bucky his blessing, once that was done that Hermera spoke.

"Emily, you may want to go to Xandar." Emily looked at Hermera in surprise, sure Hermera knows what happened in her memories, all four of them know now since Emily told Bucky of her restored memories last night. Honestly she was unsure of when her restored memories happen but she knows that the restored memories happened recent in time or will happen soon.

"But what happen to Ronan?"

"That battle of where Ronan was killed happened just yesterday. However, " Hermera looked between Emily and Bucky. "It would be better if you are in your galaxy form and Bucky isn't with you."

"What do I do while Emily is on Xandar?" Aether answered Bucky's question.

"I would be teaching you the way of the Jestian, for that will be your galaxy form." Emily smiled lightly, she was glad of that for it would be hard to explain to the Jestian of the princess of Jestiatic was married to a Terran. She was only planning on telling her adopted father about her memories for he already knows that she was Terran. Aether lead Bucky out of the room to a training leaving Emily and Hermera alone, Emily looked at Hermera.

"Two things, I know why you picked me. But I want to know, why didn't you pick Steve in place of me or even why didn't you bring Steve along instead of Bucky? Not that I mind, but I was curious."

"We did consider picking Steve instead, but you have more of the traits that were needed. Even if we hadn't decided by the time you were ten that when Steve was in the ice for seventy years that we would have decided on you on that point. We brought Bucky because he is always willing to protect the ones he loves and he will do everything to protect them. He also stands up for those people and will stand with them no matter even after death. I know you had a rough life and it helped you to become of who you are now, I know Bucky will help you in supporting you, yes, Steve can do just as much as Bucky and even more. However I didn't want to take your children's father away from them and not let them to get to know him and the same with Lauren."

"Children?" Hemera nodded.

"You are pregnant with twins a boy and a girl." Emily stood there taking in what Hemera just said. She was going to have twins, as she thought of it that it seems that there plenty of twins among the demigods. Hemera spoke up. "You may as well as get going and here." Hemera snapped her fingers and some clothes fell into her hands before she tossed them to Emily. Emily caught them and looked it before she spoke.

"But I gave this to Arabella, expect the knives."

"She still has them, I made a second set of those clothes that are exactly the same as the ones you gave to Arabella. Expect the jacket you have in your hands would make you appear as a Jestian when you wear it. And you can just shadow travel to get to Xandar." Hermera left, when she left that Emily switch the clothes, when she finished that she felt an odd sensation and she went to a mirror and watched as her appearance change from a Terran appearance to a Jestian appearance. Emily looked away form the mirro and ran into a shadow and when she left eh shadows that she was in the main room in he headquarters on Xandar. Emily remained in the corner covered in shadows as Peter spoke to Nova Prime.

"Why would you even know this?" It was the one Nova Corps officer named Dey that spoke up.

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out."

"I'm not Terran?" It was Nova prime that responded to Peter.

"You are half Terran. Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient that we've never seen here before." This time Gamora spoke up.

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." As soon as Gamora said that, that T'omas some up.

"You said that Formora has some sort of anomaly, what is it?" Emily watched as Peter's Diagam was shut off leaving hers on, she noticed a few things that her nerve system seem stronger than Peter's. That there seem to be energy coming form the Diagam of which she was sure was her demigod powers and her blood has a sparkle to them.

"We noticed she had a similar anomaly as Peter, however unlike Peter it appears that she has no mother. not only that but she is not even a Jestian." Everyone looked at her adopted father when Nova Prime said that, Emily smiled lightly for they were able to find more about her godly heritage than the mortals could but still couldn't find her godly DNA.

"All right, I adopted her. But I have no idea about the mother thing. That is not possible."

"But how was she on Jestiatic in the first place when she is a half terrian?" Peter spoke up before her father could say anything.

"Formora is a half Terran like me. Is she my half sister or something, that would be really weird." Her adopted father spoke up before Nova Prime spoke.

"No, she is not your half sister, that I am sure of." Emily watched as her adopted father turned to Nova Prime before he went on. "I am not sure how she got there. At first I wasn't sure why, but it was a few years ago that I had a basic idea and after yesterday that I know why she was here or half of it. She was suppose to be there to help defeat Ronan. Just after Formora left Jestiatic that a Terran woman or goddess as she called herself appeared to me. She told me that there was a galaxy war was coming and Formora was needed for this galaxy war. This goddess also said she picked Formora to lead an army that she is building because of her traits, that only three others could help her on some sort of journey that she is facing now." It was Peter that spoke up.

"We need to find her and help her on this journey so that she can lead this army." Before anyone could say anything that Emily stepped forward and spoke.

"You are too late for that, eighty years too late." Everyone turned to look at her, she looked back at them, everyone was surprised or stunned as they looked at her, after a few moments that Peter and Gamora got out of their shock and hugged her. When she pulled away from their hug that Emily went over to her other adopted father and hugged him, as soon as she pulled away that he looked at her and spoke

"What do you mean that we are eighty years too late."

"What it means, that you are eighty years too late to find me and help." Emily looked around at everyone before she went on. "It's too hard to explain, but I will give the basics later. For I want to tell the guardians and my father first of what happen and explain in detail." Emily could tell that her has many question for he but than Drax and Rocket enter, Rocket was carrying a pot with a stick in it that she knows was Groot. When Drax and Rocket saw her that they both looked surprised to see Emily but we're happy none the less to see her. Nova prime spoke up before Eire one could say anything.

"Your friends have arrived. On behalf of Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." Peter nodded when she said that.

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Emily followed the others outside, she hoped her adopted father would come, she was walking along side Gamora and Drax as Gamora spoke.

"Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them."

"Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a Puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill." Emily and Gamora froze for a moment as Drax went on, Emily and Gamora looked at each other before Emily shrugged. Gamora walked on and it was that Emily looked back and saw her father walking towards her and the other guardians, Emily smiled before she looked and followed the other guardians outside. When she reached the outside that she saw that Peter's ship was put back together, Denarian Dey spoke up.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." It was Peter that spoke up.

"Wow. I ... Thank you."

"I have a family. They're alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future." Emily smiled slightly, sure no one else knew of her past but her, but it was an amusing thought that Lieutenant USA could break any rules and be an outlaw of which did happen. Than rocket spoke up.

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?"

"You will be arrested."

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"

"It's still illegal."

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?" Emily was close of laughing, out of the corner of her eyes that she saw her adopted father standing next to her. Gamora smiled and laughed a little and Rocket notice. "What are you laughing at?" Gamora walked forward and lead Rocket to the ship as Rocket went on. "What? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" Emily looked after Rocket before looking at her father, her father shook his head and Emily laughed. Than Drax took a step forward before he spoke.

"What if someone does something irksome and I decided to remove his spine?" Emily and her adopted father looked at each other as well as Denarian Dey and Peter before Denarian Dey looked at Drax and spoke.

"That's ... That's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all. So ... also illegal."

"Hmm." Drax nodded before he walked off to go on Peter's ship like Gamora and Rocket, however Emily remained where she was. It was Peter that spoke.

"They'll fine, Dey. I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em." Emily looked at Peter before she looked at Denarian Dey and spoke.

"I will also keep an eye on them." Emily been using her Jestiatic accent since she got here and it was rather weird to be using that accent again after using her Brooklyn accent. Denarian Dey looked at the two of them.

"You two?" Emily and Peter looked at his ship before Peter spoke.

"Yeah. The two of us." Emily and Peter looked at the ship before Emily, Peter and her adopted father walked to the ship while Denarian Dey went back inside. As the three of them went to the ship that her adopted father spoke.

"Do you mind if we go to Jestiatic so Formora can explain what happen? There is also some things I want to talk to her about." Peter merely nodded when her father asked that question. When they entered the ship that Peter went to a different area while Emily and her father went to the piloting area of where Drax, Rocket and potted Groot were. As soon as Emily and her adopted father entered the piloting area that Rocket and Drax looked at them and Rocket spoke.

"You are T'omas J'hituon. King of Jestiatic and Formora's father." Her father nodded and spoke.

"Actually, I am her adopted Father." Emily spoke up.

"One of two adopted fathers. He would be my third father counting my birth father." The others look at Emily, it was Drax that spoke.

"You have three fathers?"

"Not only that but your memories seem to have return." Emily looked between Rocket and Drax before she spoke.

"Yes, I have three fathers but my birth father is dead. We can talk about that later." Just than a song started to play, a song she knows for it was a song form the 1970s. Emily turned just enough to see Peter coming up the stairs and sat down in the pilot chair, than Gamora up and walked to the chair that Peter was in. Emily looked at the potted Groot of who just stretched and yawned, just than that Peter spoke.

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Emily looked at her adopted father of who just smiled slightly and looked at her, Emily smiled slightly. It was Gamora that spoke.

"Well follow your lead, Star-Lord."

"Bit of both." As soon as Peter said that, that his ship went into the air. After a couple of days that they reached Jestiatic, when Emily stepped out of the ship and onto the deck that Emily breathed in the air. It has been eight years since she been here, during which time she got use to being a princess, not princess of this world but of the underworld. But it was still a strange thought that she was the princess of a planet and na even odder one to think she was princess of a planet and a realm. At a time like this that she wondered if her life would tone down everything and let her have a normal life for a change. As the others got off that Gamora spoke up.

"What is that you wanted to tell us, Formora?" Emily was about ready to say something when there was a yell from down the deck down and a Jestiatic woman came towards them, like all Jestian that she has white hair, blue eyes and dark skin. However Emily noticed her clothes match that of a royal or noble woman of the Royal or a noble family. Emily knows there noble women but the way this woman held herself that she seems more like she was a queen not a noble woman. It was than that Emily noticed the silver bracelet with the blue crystals around her right wrist to show her marriage to a man and out of the corner of her eye that she realized that her father has the same bracelet on his right wrist. She realized of who the woman was at once or her relation to her adopted father at any rate, the Jestiatic woman ran over to her adopted father and hugged him before release him and looked at Emily and the others. It was Rocket that spoke and she wished to was Drax that spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily face palm herself, she sighed before she looked at the Jestiatic woman of who looked confused at Rocket's words.

"Don't mind him, he never really spoke or address a royal expect for myself and my father. We were not raised as royalty so we are use to not being address as royalty." The Jestiatic woman looked at Emily.

"It's quite all right." The woman walked closer to Emily and went on. "Ever since you left for good that I wanted to meet you. I thought when your father was made King and he married me four years ago that I would finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you but what is your name?"

"It's R'ach'l." Emily was surprised when the woman said her name, from her memories that Emily quickly learned that some of the Jestiatic names sounded like earth names. The woman's name sounded like Rachel but not quite, it was odd to know after all this time. Emily looked at her adopted father.

"You never comment on the fact that you were married." Her adopted father look down at the floor.

"I was going to bring it up as we got here and we were heading towards to the palace before I said anything, I didn't think she would come out and greet us." R'ach'l smiled slightly before she turned to Emily and spoke.

"Do you know anyone named J'mes B'rnes? He has been here for the last couple of days." Emily bit her lip to try to stop herself from laughing, she did expected for Bucky to come here at some point so it wasn't a big surprise to know Bucky was here already.

"I do, he is my husband or at least through Terran means. Not through Jestian means. I assume that he is here than?" R'ach'l nodded when Emily said that before she spoke up.

"Not only that but two Terrans came here claiming that they were dead at one point and were brought back here and were sent here by two people that they called Hemera and Aether. Do you know who this Hemera and Aether are?" Emily was puzzled, she didn't expect that Hemera and Aether to bring someone back alive and to Jestiatic no less. She wondered of who those two people were that came here just that Hemera and Aether brought back.

"I do know who those two are they are a goddess and a God on Terra. Did the two who came today gave any names?"

"No. They just said that you would know who they are." Everyone looked at Emily when R'ach'l said that, Emily didn't looked at them and didn't say anything as she walked towards the palace. Once all of them were inside the palace that the guards lead them to the throne room of the palace, inside were three people and one of the three people that were in the throne room was Bucky. However he was in the same clothes as she was in at the moment and he has the dark skin of a Jestian as well as the white hair and blue eyes of a Jestian as well. Not only that but around his neck was the blue crystal on a silver necklace that all Jestian wear around their necks. Emily only looked at Bucky for a few moments before she looked at the other two in the throne room, when she looked at the other two that she helped and jump back in utter surprise and shock. For sitting on on one of the tables in the throne was the two terrans that R'ach'l brought up, one of them was woman.

The woman has dark brown hair, blue eyes and her skin was lightly tanned, she was wearing a blue dress from the 1940s. Emily watched as Mary Barnes slid off the table and smiled at Emily, now that Emily started growing that Emily and Mary were about the same height, 5'6" or maybe even 5'7" or a couple more inches. Emily looked away from Mary and looked at thy either Terran that was a male, this Terran she seen about a month ago in the underworld. The man was about 5'10" in height, he had the same blond hair that Emily has as well as the same blue eyes that she has and skin color. However the man was more built like Steve, as Steve was now as oppose to before the serum was placed in him, than Emily's own build and he was wearing pants, a shirt and jacket from the 1940s. Her father got off the table and smiled at Emily when she looked at him before Emily ran over to him and hugged him and he hugged her back before she pulled away from, him. When she did pull away that her father looked at her before he spoke.

"You just have the three appearances right?"

"Yes dad, I only have three appearance." It was her adopted father spoke.

"Dad?" Emily looked at the guardians, her adopted father and step mother before she spoke.

"Yes, this is my birth father." Emily gesture to her adopted father. "He is my other adopted father besides Hades." Her birth father step forward.

"I am Joseph Rogers." Her birth father nodded and spoke. "Is is Mary Barnes my in law." Her adopted father step forward.

"I am T'omas J'hituon, King of Jestiatic. You already meet my wife." Emily bit her lip as her birth father turned to her.

"What is with you, you get adopted by someone at gives you the title of Princess and Heir." Emily looked at her birth father before she spoke.

"With Hades, I was aware of what titles I get. As for the adopted father here, he wasn't King when he adopted me when I was ten. However." Emily paused and looked at Peter of who seem confused and was looking at her birth father. Emily spoke to Peter making him look at her. "I am sure you are confused about my name along with everything you just found out right?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"I have three names, the one that you know, Formora J'hituon. One I used for seventy years on Terra, Rachel Blackthrone. But you know my birth and married name."

"Of which is what?" Emily smiled before she took off the jacket, for she knows it was the jacket that cause her appearance changed. Once her jacket was off that she felt her appearance change, she could hear the others but Her adopted father, birth father, Mary Barnes and Bucky gasp. When she felt her appearance finish change that Peter spoke.

"You are suppose to be dead, we saw that copy of the tomb in the collector's museum." Emily snorted as Gamora spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Emily turned to Gamora.

"Remeber the copy of the tombstone that has the name of Emily Barnes and the uniform?" Gamora and the others nodded. "Well my birth name is Emily Sarah Rogers since I married Bucky that Barnes was added onto my name."

"Hang on." Peter looked at Bucky. "I thought you said that he was your husband." Bucky smiled before he took off his jacket and he changed back to his normal appearance, expect one thing that Emily got use to in the last about two years and that was the fact that his metal arm looked flesh. Emily was about ready to say something when Peter spoke up. "I bought you fell off a train and into a ravine or off a cliff." Emily spoke up.

"He did, but he lived through that and he gained a souvenir from it." Emily gestured to Bucky's arm before she went on. "What happen to it anyway?" Bucky bit his lip before he spoke.

"One of the things the blessing that Aether placed upon me was to make an illusion on the arm." It was Mary Barnes that spoke up.

"Why have an illusion on your arm?" Bucky looked at his mother.

"Well, even though I managed to live through that fall that ... " Bucky paused before he put his hand on his arm and spoke in greek. When he spoke in greek that his arm glow gold and when the light fades that his metal arm was back. Bucky's mother walked forward and touched his metal arm before she spoke.

"You lost your arm. Why did you replace your arm."

"Mary!" Mary turned to look at Emily. "We will explain but we will be showing our memories to show what happen." Emily looked at the others. "I know you ask me questions in what it is to you for a few days and I will answer what I can as I show you the memories." Emily pause and Peter was about ready to say something when Emily went on. "Before you ask, that it is just easier to show you of what happen than tell you the whole story and it will take less time to show you the memories than it would be to tell you." Emily walked over to the door of the throne before closing it and locking I to make sure no one walked in while Emily was showing her memories.


End file.
